Anak Berdarah Hitam
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: Sepasang suami istri yang telah lama menginginkan seseorang anak tapi tidak bisa karena sang istri mandul. Lalu datanglah DIA yang menawarkan kalau dia bisa memberikan anak untuk mereka. Tapi apa jadinya kalau bayi itu adalah bayi berdarah hitam yang banyak di incar. Bahkan sewaktu kehamilan itu dia tidak mengandung selama Sembilan bulan tapi Sembilan tahun. chap 7 hadir. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

Don't like don't read~!

~Happy Reading~!

Summary:

Sepasang suami istri yang telah lama manginginkan seseorang anak tapi tidak bisa karena sang istri mandul. Lalu datanglah DIA yang menawarkan kalau dia bisa memberikan anak untuk mereka. Tapi apa jadinya kalau bayi itu adalah bayi berdarah hitam yang banyak di incar. Bahkan sewaktu kehamilan itu dia tidak mengandung selama Sembilan bulan tapi Sembilan tahun.

Kini sang bayi itu akan membawa dampak bagi kehidupan di bumi,dialah sang terpilih. Yang mereka lakukan adalah mamastikan bahwa anak itu jangan sampai jatuh ditangan musuh.

Mampukah mereka…

Capther 1

Kini tampak alun-alun kerajaan sedang ramai. Mereka mendengar bahwa hari ini sang Ratu akan segera melahirkan. Anak dari Raja Kizashi dan Ratu Mebuki. Setelah hampir menunggu selama sembilan tahun, kini anak yang telah di nantikan oleh mereka berdua, dan tentunya rakyat-rakyatnya juga, kini sebentar lagi akan tiba lahir kedunia.

Kini tampak raut wajah sang Raja sangat khawatir dan gelisah menunggu kelahiran bayi mereka. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan yang akan mereka dapatkan. Tapi apapun jenis kelaminnya yang penting istri dan anaknya selamat. Hanya itu yang diharapkan Kizashi.

Sang Raja hanya bisa menunggu di depan kamar sang istri yang saat ini sedang berjuang hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan anak mereka. Sesekali terdengar teriakkan kesakitan sang istri di dalam, tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain hanya menunggu. Ingin sekali rasanya dirinya mengurangi rasa sakit istrinya itu.

"Argggghhhhhh···'' kesekian kalinya Mebuki berteriak. Mengejan.

"Ayo yang mulia ratu, anda harus berusaha.'' Ucap Shizune yang saat itu membantu persalin ratu Mebuki.

"Ta-tapi ini sakit sekali. A-aku··· tidak sanggup lagi Shizune. I-ini sangat sakit···'' Ucap Mebuki menangis, sungguh dia tidak kuat lagi. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja.

"Aku tahu yang mulia Ratu pasti bisa. Ayo Ratu sekarang mengejan lagi.'' Ketika Mebuki merasakan kontraksi datang segera saja dia mengambil nafas dan mulai mengejan dengan keras.

"Hu hu hu, Arrggggghhhhh···''

Setelah teriakan panjang sang Ratu kini terdengarlah suara tangisan, tangisan yang telah lama di inginkan. Sungguh perawat yang membantu persalinan sang Ratu menjadi terharu.

"Putri yang cantik yang mulia Ratu.'' Ucap Shizune sambil menggendong bayi mungil Mebuki yang telah dibersihkannya, dan menyelimuti dengan kain bersih putih. Dan segera saja Shizune menyerahkan bayi itu pada ibunya.

"Hm. Kau benar Shizune··· terimakasih.'' Sungguh Mebuki menangis bahagia melihat anak yang telah lama dia kandung selama sembilan tahun, ini telah lahir tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Mebuki!'' Kizashi segera saja masuk setelah di beri tahu para dayang bahwa istrinya telah melahirkan dengan selamat. Raut bahagia dan khawatir jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak dia sangat khawatir sekali mendengar istrinya berteriak kesakitan untuk mengeluarkan sang buah hati mereka. Tapi kini semua terbayar bahagia, setelah melihat buah hatinya di dalam dekapan sang istri. Kini sempurna sudah hidupnya. Dia telah menjadi ayah.

"Kizashi. Selamat kau sudah jadi ayah.'' Ucap haru Mebuki. Dia senang melihat sang suami bahagia.

"Terimakasih Mebuki. Terimakasih.'' Jawab Kizashi sambil mengecup kening istrinya. Walau masih pucat dan kelelahan tapi dia bahagia melihat suaminya bahagia dan anak yang telah di nantikannya telah lahir.

"Selamat paduka dan yang mulia.'' Ucap para dayang-dayang dan perawat yang mengurus kelahiran anak mereka. Mereka tampak terbawa suasana melihat Raja dan Ratu mereka bahagia.

"Hm, terimakasih.'' Raja segera saja menerima menggendong bayi yang ada di dekapan Mebuki. Dia melihatnya, putri mereka. Bayi yang sangat cantik bahkan warna rambutnya pun cantik. Soft pink, dengan dilengkapi mata hijau terang. Sungguh Kizashi terpesona melihat sang buah hati. Persis apa yang telah diramalkan oleh DIA.

"Kau ingin memberi nama siapa Kizashi?'' Tanya sang istri

"Sesuai dengan permintaannya, aku memberikan nama Sakura, Haruno Sakura.'' jawab tegas Kizashi.

"Selamat datang di dunia putriku.''

.

.

.

.

Ternyata tidak semua langit berwarna biru. Tidak semua awan berwarna putih. Di atas padang rumput ini ada langit yang berwarna hitam, seperti jelaga. Ada awan yang bergerak lamban berwarna terang seperti lahar gunung berapi. Merahnya warna awan itu bertaburan menyebar ke seluruh bentangan langit hitam.

Langit seperti terbakar. Suara teriakan manusia yang sangat menyakitkan terdengar. jeritan pilu, memohon. Sungguh sangat mengerikan bagi siapapun yang mendengar malam ini.

.

.

.

"Kita berhenti di sini."

"Kenapa berhenti? Apakah kita sudah sampai?"

"Belum. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan di sini, kami akan coba menahan mereka. Pergilah…'' Ucap sang pria kepada sang wanita atau bisa disebut istrinya.

"Tapi Kizashi?''

"Ssttt, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus pergi, selamatkan anak kita. Bawa dia keluar dari lingkungan kerajaan. Berjanjilah kau akan melindunginya. Percayalah aku akan melindungi kalian.'' Ucap sang suami. Seraya memeluk istri dan anaknya. Dan mencium keningnya.

Terdengar suara segerombolan orang berlari mendekati mereka.

"Paduka, mereka mendekat…'' ucap seorang bawahan mereka.

"Cepat kalian harus perg!'' perintah Kizashi.

"Tapi Kiashi a-aku?''

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat komohon pergilah Mebuki. Demi anak kita!'' Mohon sang suami.

Kini terdengar suara tangisan bayi, ya bayi mereka. Seakan dia tahu bahwa dia akan berpisah dengan ayahnya. Seakan dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan merasakan lagi kehangatan sang ayah. Kiazhi memandang sendu kepada buah hatinya.

"Ayah menyangimu Sakura. Ayah mencintaimu.'' Ucap Kizashi sedih sambil mencium kening anaknya dalam gendongan sang istri. Sedangkan Mebuki hanya bisa menangis. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada di saat mereka lagi berbahagia, dengan hadirnya buah hati mereka. Padahal baru saja mereka merayakan kehadiran sang buah hati. Sang pemimpin kelak di Istana Kerajaan mereka kelak. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu suamiku.''

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mebuki. Sekarang pergilah..''

Mebuki pun pergi meninggalkan sang suami dengan perasaan sedih dan khawatir. Tapi saat ini yang paling penting adalah menyelamatkan buah hati mereka. Sedangkan Kizashi yang melihat istrinya pergi hanya bisa sedih.

Kini dia harus menghentikan penjahat itu. Agar sang istri dan anaknya selamat. Walau harus mengorbankan nyawanya sekaligus, akan dia lakukan.

Terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat mengiris hati. Tapi Mebuki harus lari secepatnya. Tak ada waktu untuk membantu suaminya. Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Dia harus membawa putrinya lari dari tempat itu.

Mebuki berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Menerjang hutan yang lebat. Tidak perduli dengan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

16 year ago

Pagi yang cerah menaburkan kesejukan embun bening. Sejuknya embun terasa dalam hati. Kini dalam sebuah rumah mungil tampak seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat dapurnya.

"Pagi sayang.'' Ucap seseorang di belakangnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya dan menaruh dagunya di pundak sang wanita tersebut atau istrinya.

"Kau mengangetkanku tuan sabaku.'' Raut kaget tampak jelas sekali wajah wanita itu, tapi tak lama tergantikan wajah tersenyum bahagia. Segera saja suaminya membalikkan badannya. Sungguh wajah memerah istrinya membuatnya ingin memakan sang istri. Sebelum dia mendaratkan ciuman di wajah istrinya, kini terdengar suara jeritan yang berasal dari lantai dua rumah mereka.

"Kyaaaaa, kaa-saaaaannn… Gaara nii menganggu ku lagi.''

Oh yeah, tak ada kehidupan tenang di pagi hari mereka, selalu saja ada peganggu suasana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu berteriak karena sering dijahili kakaknya. Bahkan suaranya itu bisa membangunkan seluruh kompleks. Ckckck.

"Gaara, sudah berapa kali kaa-san bilang jangan menjahili adik mu.'' Tegur kaa-sannya ketika Gaara ikut bergabung bersama ayahnya di meja.

"Hn.'' Jawab singkat Gaara, dia heran dengan anaknya satu ini. Kalau sudah berbicara dia akan sedikit sekali berbicara, tapi berbeda kalau sudah berurusan dengan adiknya. Dia kan berubah 180 derajat, jahilnya minta ampun.

Kini terdengar suara kaki di tangga turun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Gaara-nii dimana kau sembunyikan sepatuku.'' Teriak sang gadis yang baru turun dengan tergesa-gesa tadi. Tampaknya kali ini Gaara membuat Sabaku Sakura sangat kesal. Gaara tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum licik kepada si bungsu.

"Tou-chan, Gaara nii…'' rengek sakura kepada ayahnya. Manja.

"Gaara…'' tegur ayahnya. Dan sukses membuat gaara mendengus, pasalnya dia tidak bisa membantah ucapan ayahnya. Terpaksa Gaara mengembalikan mengembalikkan sepatu yang dia sembunyikan di dalam tasnya.

Kini terpampang wajah penuh kemenangan dari sang adik tercinta. Setelah mengambil sepatu dari tangan Gaara segera saja Sakura mengolok Gaara sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Weeekkk.'' Kini giliran Gaara merengut melihat kelakuan sang adik membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

"Hi hi hi.'' Ayah dan ibu mereka yang melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Sungguh suasana seperti ini yang mereka suka, ya walau harus menganggu acara romantis mereka tadi. Semenjak hadirnya si bungsu kehidupan mereka di penuhi kebahagiaan dan ramai.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Gaara.'' Kali ini yang berbicara adalah si sulung yang baru saja ikut bergabung di meja. Sabaku Temari.

"Seperti biasa Nee-chan, Gaara Nii kalah telak sama aku. He he he.'' Jawab Sakura sambil mengambil nasi goreng yang di buat kaa-channya tadi.

"Kau hanya beruntung karena di tolong tou-chan tadi.'' Balas Gaara tidak terima. Sebelum adu mulut itu terjadi segera saja ayah mereka berdehem untuk memperingati bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Sudah- sudah jangan bertengkar lagi. Kalian ini sudah besar masih aja kelakuan kayak anak kecil.'' Ucap ibunya.

"Gaara Nii yang diluan kaa-chan.''

"Kau juga sama saku-chan.'' Ucap sang ayahnya

"He he he.'' Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kaku. Sedangkan Temari dan ibunya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kami berangkat kaa-chan.'' Teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yang kini sudah ada di motor bersama Nii-channya, dan mulai jalan.

"Ya hati-hati di jalan. Dan Gaara jangan ngebut.'' Jawab sang ibu setengah berteriak sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sakura tadi. Sakura hanya bisa menganguk atas jawaban sang ibu tadi.

Ya setiap pagi sakura berangkat sekolah bersama gaara, sedangkan Temari kuliah yang saat ini tengah menyelesaikan magisternya sarjana hukumnya. Sebenarnya mereka ada empat bersaudara tapi anak kedua dari Sabaku itu sedang berada di Kyoto, kuliah disana. Dia akan pulang Kerumah ketika liburan sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai disekolah, segera saja Sakura meninggalkan Gaara di parkiran motor. Dan menuju kekelasnya. Sepanjang menuju ke kelasnya, dia selalu saja jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan kecantikan alami Sakura. Sakura sendiri kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik bagaikan boneka porselen yang hidup.

Mempunyai kulit putih, halus, lembut, seperti kulit bayi. Matanya tidak terlalu besar namun berbentuk indah, memiliki bola mata hijau. Alis matanya tidak terlalu lebat namun juga membentuk keindahan tersendiri dengan bulu mata yang lentik bak bulu mata boneka.

Hidung mancung itu serasi sekali dengan bibir yang sensual menggairahkan. Ia gadis yang berperawakan mungil, sekal, dan padat. Rambutnya pink yang panjang sepunggung dengan sedikit kriting bagian bawahnya. Sungguh siapapun yang melihatnya pasti langsung akan terpesona olehnya.

Bahkan tidak jarang Sakura banyak menerima surat-surat cinta, bahkan ada yang menembaknya secara langsung. Tentu saja Sakura menolak dengan halus agar mereka tidak tersinggung atau menganggap dirinya sombong. Tapi siapa sangka gadis semanis Sakura mempunyai sifat yang sangat keras kepala dan cepat emosi. Tapi itu semua tidak mengurangi rasa sukanya kepada sakura.

.

.

.

"Ohayou semuanya.'' Ucap Sakura ketika masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan ceria.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan.'' balas teman-temannya tak kalah ceria dari dirinya. Setelah menyapa teman-temanya segera saja Sakura duduk di bangkunya dekat jendela. Suasana ribut tak terhindar lagi, pasalnya bel masuk sekolah belum berbunyi.

Kalau tadi dalam kelas ribut, kini langsung sepi ketika para pemuda-pemuda itu memasuki kelas. Sungguh aura-aura mereka membuat para siswi-siswi terpesona. Tapi tidak untuk bebrapa gadis misalnya seperti Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, mereka akan mendengus geli.

Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, dan Simura Sai. Sungguh tak diragukan lagi pesona-pesona mereka. Bahkan mereka mempunyai fans girls masing-masing.

Tapi sayang masing-masing dari mereka telah mempunyai orang yang disukai. Bahkan berpacaran. Tapi tidak untuk beberapa orang. Segera saja pemuda-pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Tidak lama habis itu, bel masuk pun segera berbunyi dan para guru mulai masuk ke kelas dan mengajar.

Skip time

"Kau yakin dia tinggal di rumah ini?'' Tanya seseorang pria bermasker kepada teman wanita yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hm, seperti yang ku ketahui dari DIA, bahwa putri Sakura tinggal dengan tuan Sabaku. Apa kau ingin langsung bertemu Sakura atau keluarga angkatnya dulu?'' sang wanita itu tahu bahwa pria di sampingnya ini sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan putri Sakura. sudah beberapa lama mereka tidak bertemu, 16 tahun tepatnya mereka tidak bertemu semenjak penyerangan itu.

Sungguh dia sempat depresi ditinggal sang putri. Tapi berkat DIA dan keluarga, pria itu bisa bangkit dan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri kalau dia bertemu putri Sakura nanti dia akan lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak perlu, ada waktunya kita bertemu dengan putri nanti.'' Jawabnya santai.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu.'' Segera saja wanita dan pria itu membalikkan badannya meninggalkan tempat atau rumah tempat tinggal keluarga Sabaku.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak boleh sampai gagal kali ini. Tuan besar tidak akan suka.''

"Kau tenang saja. Kita yang akan mendapatkan terlebih dahulu putri Sakura.'' senyum licik terpampang diwajah mereka. Tak lama lagi pikirnya.

Tbc

Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku. Jadi harap makluminya kalu fict ini hancur dan banyak typo. dan mau ngucapin juga omedetou saku-chan ^^

Kalau berkenan silahkan tingglkan review. Pleaseee…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

.

Summary:

Sepasang suami istri yang telah lama menginginkan seseorang anak tapi tidak bisa karena sang istri mandul. Lalu datanglah DIA yang menawarkan kalau dia bisa memberikan anak untuk mereka. Tapi apa jadinya kalau bayi itu adalah bayi berdarah hitam yang banyak di incar. Bahkan sewaktu kehamilan itu dia tidak mengandung selama Sembilan bulan tapi Sembilan tahun.

Kini sang bayi itu akan membawa dampak bagi kehidupan di bumi,dialah sang terpilih. Yang mereka lakukan adalah mamastikan bahwa anak itu jangan sampai jatuh ditangan musuh.

Mampukah mereka…

.

.

.

Chapter 2

* * *

"AKU CUMA MANUSIA BIASA, aku bukan orang yang kalian cari!''

"DIAM! Kau adalah anak penghulu iblis yang di ambil olehNYA, sekarang biarkan kami mengambil kekuatan yang ada dalam dirimu. Atau kau ingin melihatnya mati HAH!''

"To─tolong jangan sakiti dia, jangan sakiti Naruto···''

"Sa─saku··· ra-ra-chan···

"hiks··· hiks··· naruto.''

"Arrrggghhhhhhhh ···''

"NAAARUUTOOO···''

"...''

"...''

"...''

"AHH··· ha ha ha '' teriak Sakura sambil terengah-engah terbangun dari tidurnya. "ahh sial… mimpi itu lagi.'' Ini sudah keberapa kalinya dia selalu memimpikan kejadian yang sama, entah apa maksud dari mimpinya itu. Tapi yang jelas mimpi itu membuat tubuhnya merinding bahkan gemetaran. Kalau sudah begini akan terasa sulit untuk tidur kembali.

Sakura meremas rambutnya pelan, dan tanpa disadari setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sungguh mimpinya itu membuatnya takut. Naruto. pemuda itu, dia takut kejadian itu menimpa kekasihnya. Dia berpikir itu hanya bunga tidur, tapi apa harus setiap malam dia bermimpi yang sama.

TUK.

TUK.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Pasalnya dia merasa mendengar suara yang mengetuk pintu kacanya. Setelah diam beberapa lama untuk mendengar suara itu lagi, tapi dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berbaring, tapi belum juga sampai badannya mendarat di kasur tiba-tiba bunyi suara itu datang lagi.

TUK.

TUK.

Dia menengok kearah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kebalkonnya. Dan segera saja dia bangun dan turun dari ranjangnya, untuk melihat siapa yang kurang kerjaan malam-malam begini melempar-lempar pintunya dengan batu.

"Sakura-Chan!'' panggil seseorang dari bawah.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanya Sakura kaget melihat Naruto atau kekasihnya yang berada dibawah balkonnya.

"Hehe, hehe, hehe… kau bisa turun kebawahkan Sakura-Chan!'' Ucap Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Dasar.'' Sakura mendengus. "Tunggu, aku akan segera ke bawah.'' Sakura tidak habis pikir apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu malam-malam kerumahnya, bisa di sangka maling nanti kalau ada yang melihatnya.

0o0o0o0o0

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini Naruto?'' Tanya Sakura ketika dia sudah berada di hadapan manusia kepala kuning itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya.

"Hehe, hehe, hehe, jangan marah-marah Saku-Chan nanti cepat tua loh.'' Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Jadi kau kesini hanya ingin mengejekku, baiklah aku akan masuk ke dalam!'' Marah Sakura, Sebelum Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya, segera saja Naruto menarik lembut tangan Sakura.

"Eiit ···, bukan itu Sakura-Chan, jangan ngambek dong. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kamu ini!'' Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan barang yang ingin diberikan untuk kekasih pinknya itu.

"Apa ini?'' Tanya Sakura sambil mengeryit bingung, setelah menerima benda yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Sebuah benda yang menurutnya buatan tangan berdasar _Willow._ Yang ditenun jaring longgar, dan dihiasi bulu-bulu dan manik-manik.

"Itu adalah Dream Catchers. Aku dengar dari penjualnya itu adalah jimat penangkap mimpi buruk. Aku dengar dari Ino, bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau sering mimpi burukkan?'' ucap Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Hm, kau benar. Tapi apa jimat ini ampuh?''

"Aku tidak tahu juga Tebbayo. Tapi tidak ada salahnyakan di coba, hehe, hehe, hehe...'' Nyengir Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Dasar, kau ini ···'' Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi sebagai gantinya Sakura menjitak kepala sang kekasih.

BLEEETAAKK

"It─ittai··· sa─sakit Sakura-Chan. Kenapa kau memukulku sih bukannya berterimakasih.'' Gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang benjol yang kena bogem mentah dari Sakura. Sakura mendengus.

"Pukulan itu buat kamu yang datang malam-malam kerumah dan mengganggu orang tidur, kau kan bisa memberikannya besok kepadaku di sekolah nanti!'' Ketus Sakura sambil bersekap tangan di dada.

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang memberinya Tebbayo, aku tahu Saku-Chan malam ini pasti mimpi buruk lagikan.''

Sakura tertegun mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Naruto. Dia benar, bahkan sebelum Naruto datang dia sudah terbangun gara-gara mimpi yang tidak tahu mengapa selalu menghampiri setiap malamnya. Dan hebatnya lagi Naruto selalu tahu.

"Sakura-Chan, kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Naruto khawatir sambil melembai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Sakura yang melamun.

"AHH, aa-aku tidak apa-apa.'' Kaget Sakura, dan langsung tersenyum kepada Naruto,dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir dan tahu ketakutannya akan mimpinya. "tapi terimakasih buat jimatnya. Oh ya kau ingin masuk dulu, aku akan membuatkan coklat hangat untukmu.'' Tawar Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau aku mengganggu. Nanti yang ada aku akan dihajar sama keluargamu Saku-Chan.''

"Hi hi hi, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula mereka sudah tidur semua. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Boleh, tapi bagaimana kalau kita duduk di ayunan di taman belakang, kayaknya lebih seru. Apalagi malam ini cuacanya terang.''

"Hmm, kau benar. Kau tunggu saja di taman belakang, aku akan menyiapkan coklat hangatnya dulu.''

"Hhhmmm.'' Gumam Naruto

Setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari Naruto, segera saja Sakura masuk kedalam rumah menuju kedapur untuk membuat coklat hangat untuk mereka berdua. Tapi sebelum itu dia meletakkan dulu pemberian naruto di kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto, langsung saja dia ke taman belakang melewati samping rumahnya Sakura. Dan sesampainya di sana Naruto langsung duduk di ayunan sambil menunggu Sakura membuatkan dirinya coklat hangat.

.

.

.

"Ini ···!'' Sakura menyodorkan cangkir di hadapan Naruto. Naruto segera mendongak dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Aah, terimakasih Saku-chan.'' Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabannya. Setelah itu Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di ayunan di samping Naruto.

"Mikirkan apa?'' tanya Sakura yang heran melihat tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu diam, biasanya selalu berisik.

"Hmm. Tidak ada apa-apa.'' Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hhmm.'' Angguk Sakura. Setelah itu segera saja Sakura menaruh kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya, sesekali menyesap coklat hangat yang dibuatnya. Sungguh Naruto sangat menyukai moment-moment ini.

Di bawah langit malam yang bertabur bintang serta tidak lupa bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini, menyinari kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu. Naruto melirik kecil pada Sakura yang sedang bersandar di bahu dan menutup matanya. Sungguh bulan purnama kian makin memperindah wajah cantiknya. Naruto menautkan tangannya ke tangan Sakura yang tidak memegang cangkir, bertaut dengan lembut. Sakura tersenyum merasakan kekasihnya yang memperhatikannya dan menggenggam tangannya, walau dia tidak melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu Saku-Chan?!'' tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmm, Seperti apa misalnya?!'' Gumam Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ya seterah, seperti mimpimu mungkin?!''

"Entahlah Naruto, mungkin itu hanya bunga tidur, kau tidak usah khawatir.''

"Aku mencemaskanmu Hime.'' Ucap khawatir Naruto dan membuat Sakura membuka matanya dan langsung menatap mata safir di sampingnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah padaku Naru.''

"Hmm, baiklah Aku percaya. Je t'aime Sakura-Chan.'' Ungkap Naruto sambil membelai pipi Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. " aku tahu itu baka. Aku juga mencintaimu.'' Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tersenyum lebar. Segera saja dia mencium pucuk kepalanya Sakura dan menghirup aroma harum rambutnya yang sangat dia sukai.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam dan tidur Ne. Ini sudah larut sekali. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi udara malam sangat tidak baik." Ucap Naruto. Dia merasa sudah cukup lama berada di ayunan.

"Hm, apa kau ingin menemaniku tidur.'' Tanya Sakura dengan senyum seksinya.

"A a─apa ···'' Naruto salah tingkah dibuatnya, belum lagi wajahnya yang langsung memerah. Tentu saja dia berpikir mesum.

"Tapi dalam mimpimu. B-A-K-A, hehehe ··· hehehe ··· mesum!'' ucap sakura sambil memencet hidung Naruto.

"Dasar.'' Naruto mendengus dan segera saja Naruto mengacak-acak lembut rambut Sakura. Sakura tertawa lepas. Sungguh melihat senyum dan tawa Sakura adalah suatu kebahagian tersendiri didalam hatinya. Setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah Sakura, mereka terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"So ··· Apa tidak ada ciuman selamat tidur untukku?!'' Ucap Sakura dengan tampang polos dan manja. Dan itu membuat Naruto mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya yang paling mesum disini siapa sih?'' Ucap Naruto dan sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Menahan amarah dan malu.

"KAU!'' segera saja Sakura menunjuk Naruto marah dan langsung mencubiti Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Hehehe.''

Karena Sakura tidak kunjung berhenti mencubitinya, segera saja Naruto menangkap kedua tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Kemudian, Sakura membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Naruto dengan erat membawa kedalam dadanya. Dan tidak lama habis itu segera naruto menarik dagu sakura untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Dahi mereka menempel satu sama lain, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, menyisakan beberapa centi bibir mereka. Bahkan masing-masing dari mereka bisa merasakan nafas pasangannya.

Naruto menatap bunga seminya yang sedang menutup mata dan kedua pipinya memerah, bibir yang merekah basah seakan menunggu untuk dikecup, membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk segera mencicipi bibir mungil itu. Segera saja tangan Naruto yang memegang dagu kekasihnya berpindah kebelakang lehernya dan menarik dengan lembut, tak ayal bibir mereka mulai bertaut.

.

.

.

"Hm hm Na─Naruto ···'' Suara kecapan dan desahan Sakura yang memanggil namanya di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka membuat Naruto memperdalam ciumannya. Sakura yang mengerti hal itu segera saja membuka akses mulutnya, dan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto, segera saja lidah Naruto mengajak lidah sakura untuk saling berperang, mengecap rasa manis dari pasangannya, dan mengabsen giginya. Bahkan suara kecupan itu bagaikan melodi ditelinga mereka.

Sungguh dalam benak Naruto, dia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mencicipi bibir mungil kekasihnya. Bahkan dia tidak akan segan-segan menghajar siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Sakura.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, dan Kalau bukan karena pasokan oksigen menuntut segera di isi, mereka tidak akan melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Ha ha ha ha.'' Keduanya terengah-engah akibat ciuman itu, bahkan sudut bibir Sakura meninggalkan jejak salfia bekas ciuman panas mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu, segera saja menghapus salfia itu dan menarik kembali dagu Sakura untuk mencium kembali kekasihnya. Bukan ciuman nafsu, hanya ciuman singkat dan penuh perasaan yang dilakukannya. Setelah itu dipeluknya lagi Sakura kedalam dekapannya dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Perlakuan lembut yang Naruto berikan kepada Sakura seperti ini, yang membuat sakura merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Dia merasa terlindungi. Mungkin habis ini dia akan tertidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

"Masuklah!'' Kata Naruto menyuruh kekasihnya untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hmm,'' Sakura manganggukan kepalanya. "kau juga hati-hati di jalan.'' Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, kau tidak perlu khwatir. Oyasumi Sakura No Hana.'' Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur Naruto langsung mencium kening Sakura cukup lama.

"Oaysumi Naru-kun.'' Seakan tidak mau kalah, Sakura membalas ciuman yang di berikan Naruto tadi. Kalau dia menerima ciuman di kening, kini dia mencium kedua pipi Naruto. Sebelum Naruto melihat wajah memerahnya, segera saja Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, dan mengunci pintunya.

Naruto tertegun dan dia langsung menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium Sakura. Seakan baru tersadar langsung saja mukanya memerah. Sungguh detak jantungnya saat ini sangat berdetak dengan cepat. Dia tersenyum lembut.

Setelah memastikan Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya segera saja Naruto menyalakan mobil Escudo merahnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi sebelum itu dia sempat melambaikan tangannya kearah pintu kaca Sakura yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hey forehed, kau sudah dengar hari ini katanya akan ada siswa baru. Aku harap siswa baru itu laki-laki.'' Ucap Ino ketika mereka lagi santai didalam kelas, karena jam pelajaran masih lama berbunyi.

"Kalau memang laki-laki, kau akan ke manakan si Sai itu pig." Kata Sakura bosan. Dia tahu sifat Ino, kalau sudah melihat cowok ganteng mulutnya itu tidak akan berhenti berbicara.

"Hehehe ··· hehehe ··· tidak ada salahnya kan melihat yang segar-segar."

"Dasar kau ini." Sakura hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Ohayou Sakura, Ino.'' Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Tenten. Rupanya dia baru datang bersama Hinata.

"Ohayou Tenten, Hinata.'' Balas Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Loh Hinata? tumben kau tidak bersama pangeran ice mu itu?!'' tanya Ino kepada Hinata yang duduk di bangku didepan Sakura, sedangkan tenten dibelakang Sakura.

"Ino, dia punya nama.'' Tegur Sakura. Ya walau tidak bisa dipungkiri Uchiha Sasuke memang dikenal sebagai manusia dingin.

"Oh comen Sakura, kau bahkan memanggil Naruto itu baka heh.'' Sindir Ino.

"Hehehe ··· hehehe ···'' Sakura hanya bisa nyengir. Pasalnya itu memang benar. Tapi dia akan memanggil baka kalau Naruto itu berbuat konyol dan bodoh. Dan melihat Sakura nyengir membuat ino mendengus.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun agak ter-terlambat se-sedikit. Dia a-ada urusan s-sama Tou-channya.'' Jawab Hinata malu-malu dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Hinata memang selalu manis, tidak salah kalau si bungsu Uchiha itu jatuh hati kepadanya.

"Oh…'' mereka hanya bisa ber-o riah. Ya siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu penerus Uchiha Corp yang paling sukses di Tokyo.

"Ah itu mereka, panjang umur sekali.'' Ucap Tenten sambil menunjuk segerombolan pemuda-pemuda yang masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Melihat kekasihnya telah datang segera saja Ino menghampiri kekasihnya dan duduk di bangku mereka yang bersebelahan.

Tenten dan Hinata pun melakukan yang hal sama seperti ino. Kini hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri sambil menatap pemuda pirang yang sedang menuju ke mejanya sambil tersenyum, dan mau tidak mau Sakura pun ikut tersenyum. Ya Naruto selalu membuat hari-harinya bersinar. Ibarat kalau dia bumi maka dia membutuhkan langit. Sebab langit tidak akan ada tanpa bumi, dan begitupun sebaliknya bumi tidak akan ada tanpa langit.

"Ohayou Hime.'' Ucap Naruto ketika sudah berada di mejanya di samping Sakura.

"Ohayou Naru.'' Jawab sakura imut. Segera saja Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengelus sedikit pucuk kepalanya Sakura, membuat Sakura mengeliyat nyaman.

Dan tak lama yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya bel berbunyi. Segera saja para murid duduk rapi di bangku mereka masing-masing. Dan tidak lama setelah itu masuklah seorang guru yang diketahui namanya adalah Iruka.

"Pagi anak-anak.'' Ucap Iruka yang cukup nyaring.

"Pagi pak.'' Ucap semuanya berbarengan. Iruka tersenyum.

"Oh ya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.'' Setelah mendengar kata murid baru segera saja ruangan yang tadi sepi kini mulai ramai, mereka berbisik-bisik siapa siswa baru itu. Iruka memutar matanya bosan.

"Harap tenang semuanya!'' teriak Iruka. " dan kamu, ayo masuk'' ajak Iruka sensei kepada murid baru yang masih berada di depan pintu.

Dan segera saja murid yang di panggil oleh guru Iruka segera masuk. Sungguh seakan-akan Slow Motion, ketika pemuda itu masuk. Membuat para siswi-siswi menahan nafasnya seketika dan terpesona kehadian murid baru tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namamu.'' Ucap Iruka

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Akasuna Sasori, bisa dipanggil Sasori. Aku pindahan dari Kyoto, salam kenal, semoga kita bisa berteman baik semuanya.'' Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyaaaaa ···" Segera saja para siswi-siswi menjerit mendengar perkataan polos dan lugu Sasori dan jangan lupa juga wajah Baby facenya, yang membuat dirinya makin tampak imut untuk dilihat.

Semua siswi memerah mukanya ketika Sasori memberikan senyum mautnya, tapi tidak dengan laki-laki, mereka malah mencibir. Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto merengut, sungguh pemuda disampingnya itu sangat lucu. Ketika Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto menatap Sasori?

.

.

.

Deg

Mata mereka bertemu, Emerald dan Hazel. Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan déjà vu kepada mata itu. Sasori yang menatap langsung kearah Sakura sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Ahh.'' Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Naruto pun yang berada disampingnya langsung kaget, langsung saja dia menengok dan memegang pundak kekasihnya itu. Memanggil-manggil namanya khawatir. Tapi tampaknya Sakura tidak mengherani panggilan kekasihnya. Yang ada saat ini kepalanya sakit.

Dan hebolah seluruh kelas. Bahkan Ino, Hinata Tenten, Shikamaru, beserta guru Iruka langsung menghampiri tempat duduk Sakura. mereka sangat khawatir melihat Sakura menjerit kesakitan. Sasori yang melihat Sakura kesakitan tambah mempelebar seringainya.

"Kyaaaa ···'' Itu adalah teriakan Sakura yang terakhir sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri. Pingsan. Naruto yang menyadarinya segera saja menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum jatuh miring kearahnya. Semua yang berada dikelasnya tentu saja kaget. Naruto berteriak memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura-Chan, Sakura bangun Sakura!'' tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura.

"Naruto sebaiknya bawa keruang kesehatan, cepat.'' Ucap khawatir Iruka. segera saja Naruto mengangkat Sakura Bridal Style keruang kesehatan. Sasori yang melihat Naruto keluar bersama Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri, menatap dengan pandangan yang tajam, sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Shikamaru yang melihat perubahan Sasori menatap dengan selidik. Entah kenapa dia menaruh curiga kepada Sasori

"O.k anak-anak semuanya tenang!'' Teriak Iruka segera saja para murid terdiam dan Ino dan lainnya kembali meja masing-masing. Wajah mereka penuh dengan kekhawatiran terhadap Sakura.

"Sasori kau bisa duduk dibelakang sana, di sebelah Shikamaru. Shikamaru angkat tanganmu.'' Shikamaru pun mengangkat tangannya, dan segera saja Sasori kesana. Setelah duduk di samping Shikamaru, Shikamaru melirik kecil menatap teman sebangkunya itu.

0o0o0o0o

Sepanjang pelajaran, Shikamaru tidak memperhatikan Iruka sensei yang menejelaskan kenapa dalam benak Shikamaru saat ini memikirkan Sakura. Dia khawatir dengan bunga semi itu. Ya jangan salahkan kalau dia sudah terjerat pesona Sabaku Sakura, bahkan dia mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan antara dirinya dan Naruto. Jadi biarlah dia memendam perasaan itu.

.

.

.

"KAU, KEMBALIKAN BAYIKU ···''

"TIDAK AKAN ···''

"Aku mohon kembalikan bayiku Kaa-san, jangan kau ambil bayi kami."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan bayi kalian."

"Biarpun kau menyembunyikan bayi kami, Atau kau membunuhnya. Bayi itu akan tetap hidup. Bayi itu akan berenkarnasi dan akan tetap menjadi cucumu Tsunade ···'' geram pria itu kepada wanita didepannya sambil mendekap bayi mungil yang baru lahir. Tampak jelas raut wajah marah pria tersebut.

"Maka dari itu, akan aku ubah jalan hidupnya. Biarpun anak ini adalah cucuku, biarpun anak ini terlahir dari perpaduan kesaktianmu Dewa kegelapan dengan kesaktian istrimu sebagai penghulu iblis seperti kalian. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan bayi ini mengikuti jalan sesat kalian. Camkan itu baik-baik.'' Balasnya tidak kalah sengit.

Dua mata itu saling bertatapan membunuh. Sungguh Tsunade tidak ingin menyukseskan keinginan Dewa kegelapan yang ada di depannya itu. Walau harus membunuh bayi atau cucunya yang ada didekapannya ini, dia akan lakukan. Asal kehidupan bumi terselamatkan.

"KAU...'' teriak pria itu marah. "Cepat kalian tangkap dan habisi wanita itu, dan segera ambil putri Sakura dari tangannya.'' ucapnya kepada pengawalnya.

"Baik yang mulia'' jawab mereka serempak. Segera saja para pengawal menerjang dan mengelilingi Tsunade.

"Serahkan putri Sakura.'' ucap Sinopati pengawal kepercanyaan Dewa kegelapan.

"Kau ingin anak ini? aku akan menyerahkannya…'' Dia berhenti sejenak. "tapi dalam mimipimu.'' Lanjutnya lagi sambil menyeringai. Dan itu membuat Sinopati kepercayaan Dewa kegelapan marah.

"Cepat, habisi dia...'' Teriak Sinopati itu kepada anak buahnya. Tsunade pun langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan Segera mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk menghilang dari tempat ini.

Boooff

Segera saja ruangan itu diselimuti asap tebal membuat mereka terbatuk-batuk. Ketika asap itu menghilang, Tsunade pun sudah tidak ada disana lagi.

"Sial, dia berhasil meloloskan diri, cepat beritahu Yang Mulia.'' Segera saja anak buah Sinopati itu berlari menghampiri Dewa kegelapan bersama istrinya yang sedang menangis.

"Yang Mulia wanita itu berhasil melarikan diri."

"Kurang ajar Tsunade, rupanya dia ingin bermain-main denganku.''

"Cepat cari dia, hidup atau mati bawa dia kehadapanku.'' Perintah Dewa kegelapan marah.

"Siap dilaksanakan Yang Mulia.''

"Bagaimana ini suamiku. Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san membunuh anak kita." Ucap istrinya terisak.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanya melakukan itu, kau tenang saja. Kau tahukan kekuatanku dan kekuatanmu ada didiri anak kita. Dia tidak akan bisa membunuhnya.'' Ucap Dewa kegelapan itu.

"Aku akan membunuh orang tua itu walau dia ibuku sendiri." Ucap wanita itu mengeram marah, darah mendidih, dan energi kemarahan itu membuat semua benda di sekelilingnya menjadi bergetar. Lantai dan tiang-tiang ikut bergetar. Suaminya yang berada di sampingnya pun segera memeluknya agar sang istri tidak mengamuk dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Kau tenang saja, anak kita pasti akan kembali.''

.

.

.

"Kura… Sakura, Sakura.''

"Ahh…'' Sakura berteriak kaget. Dan itu membuat Naruto pun kaget sekaligus khawatir.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang bahu Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku dimana, dimana aku?''Sakura panik, dan segera saja Naruto yang melihat itu, segera memeluk Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura, saat ini kita ada di sekolah ruang kesehatan."

"Ru-ruang kesehatan, bukannya aku tadi di…'' Sakura tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Naruto pun mendengar jawaban Sakura menjadi bingung.

"Di… dimana? Sakura-chan, kau tadi berteriak di dalam kelas sambil memegang kepalamu. Dan tidak lama habis itu kau pingsan, kau Ingat?'' Sakura melepaskan pelukan dari Naruto dan memandangnya dan mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Ah, iya aku ingat." Ucap Sakura sambil memijit kepalanya yang pusing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, tadi kau berteriak dalam pingsanmu.'' Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ah, I─itu ···'' Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, selanjutnya dia terdiam mengingat dan merenungi apa arti mimpi itu. Kenapa namanya disebut dalam mimipi itu. Bayi itu, bayi dalam mimpi itu bukan dirinyakan.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura terdiam dan melamun menjadi khawatir.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa.'' Ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya. Sakura yang merasakan tangan kekasihnya segera menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa dia ingin menangis.

Naruto yang melihat kegelisahan di mata Emerald itu segera saja dia memeluk Sakura membawa dalam dadanya lagi.

"Stttt, tenanglah Saku-Chan itu Cuma mimpi.'' Ya Naruto tahu pasti Sakura bermimpi buruk lagi. Entah apa yang di mimipikannya, pasti mimpi itu sangat menakutkan sehingga membuat gadisnya itu jadi linglung dan ketakutan.

"Na-Naruto, a─aku takut, aku takut ···'' Pecahlah sudah tangisan Sakura, kalau selama ini dia selalu bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya, kini dia tidak bisa. Mimpi-mimpi itu selalu membuat dirinya didera rasa ketakutan luar biasa tapi di satu sisi dia merindukannya.

Itu memang aneh, tapi melihat wanita yang melawan dewa kegelapan itu membuat dirinya rindu, apalagi seseorang wanita yang menangis di sampingnya. Seakan-akan dia sangat dekat dengan kedua orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Saku-Chan, menangislah. Kau tidak perlu takut. Ada aku yang menemanimu hime. Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau mimpikan.'' Sakura tidak menjawab. Naruto menghela nafasnya. Memaklumi, mungkin sakura belum siap menceritakannya.

Sakura kini hanya bisa menangis dalam dekapan Naruto, sungguh dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, bermula dari dia menatap Sasori, hingga membuat kepalanya sakit dan pingsan, setelah itu dia bermimpi yang menurutnya aneh. Apa maksud dari mimpi itu semua. Sungguh itu membuatnya pusing.

.

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja.'' Naruto menengok kebelakang siapa yang berbicara. Dia tersenyum.

"Sakura sudah agak baikkan Shikamaru. Dia hanya perlu istirahat.'' Ucap naruto.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Shikamaru lega.

"oh ya, aku ingin ke kantin dulu untuk membelikan makanan buat Sakura. bisa kau menjaganya sebentar." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hn, pergilah, biar aku yang menjaganya.'' Kata Shikamaru sambil mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Terimakasih.'' Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, langsung saja Naruto keluar menuju kekantin. Setelah memastikan Naruto telah jauh, segera saja shikamaru duduk di samping kasur Sakura. membelai lembut wajah itu dan menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura. sungguh dia ingin sekali merebut dan memiliki Sakura. bisakah dia?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Saku-Chan?" Tanya Shikamaru, tidak ada jawaban karena Sakura masih tertidur. Shikamaru tersenyum sedih.

"Bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja. Aku selalu ada untukmu.'' Ucap Shikamaru masih sambil membelai lembut pipi Sakura dan terhenti ketika di bibir mungil Sakura. Dia membelai bibir mungil itu. Shikamaru tidak tahan lagi. Dia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya. Segera saja dia berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Sakura yang tertidur polos.

Dia membelai lagi bibir mungil itu dan selanjutnya adalah dia menciumnya.

CUP

Sungguh andai waktu bisa berhenti, dia ingin berhenti saat itu juga. Sungguh entah kenapa bibir mungil Sakura terasa manis di bibirnya, dia ingin merasakan lebih segera saja dia memegang leher Sakura dan mengangkatnya sedikit agar bibir Sakura membuka sedikit akses untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dan tanpa di sadari seseorang di balik pintu sudah melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sungguh rambut kuning itu ingin sekali memarahi pemuda tersebut.

"Shikamaru ···''

Tbc

.

.

.

Oke mungkin menurut kalian chap ke dua ini aneh. Tapi benar aku gak tahu harus menulis apa-apa lagi. Jadi maafkan saya kalau ceritanya hancur. And maaf juga law penulisannya masih bnyak yang salah, apalagi typo. Maafkan saya * bungkuk-bungkuk…. ^^

Saatnya balas review:

Azzaqiyy: ah… terimakasihnya sudah mau baca fict gaje dan anehku ini.

Dsini ceritanya sakura dilarikan dari wilayah kerajaan jadi sakura tinggal di kota tempatnya keluarga sabaku. Sebenarnya kerajaan sakura itu tetap seperti kerajaan zaman dahulu. tapi cerita disini juga aku memuat para Dewa dan Dewi dan iblis . bingung? Aku juga bingung hehehe ^^? so… ini dah updet. Review lagi yaaa ^^

Ikhwan namikaze: terimakasih udah mau baca cerita gajeku yang bikin mual ini. Jangan pernah bosannya baca and review juga ^^

Sasa-chan: Terimakasih udah mau baca fict gajeku ini. Iya ini juga sudah lanjut. Jangan bosan baca and riviewnya… ^^

Miss Devil A: Arigatou Nee-chan udah mau baca and review fictku ini, DIA? Siapa ya? RAHASIA

Hehehehe :p, jangan lupa review lagi Nee-chan ^^

Rimadhani Hime: iya ini dah lanjut ^^, review ^^

Terumi mei: arigataou udah suka fict gajeku ini. Review ^^

Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira: salam kenal juga aquamar-san, ya panggil ja cherry ^^. Terimakasih udah mau baca and review fict gajeku, dan ini lanjutannya. Aku harap gak ^^. Jangn lupa review lagi

5Dei-chan milik sebby: arigatou Nee-chan udah mau baca and review fict gaje and abalku ini ^^

Ini dah lanjut. Jangan bosan baca and

AnandAw: makasih udah mau baca fictku yang gaje, review ^^

Viva La Vida: ya ini dah lanjut J makasih ya, dah mau baca fict gajeku ini. Jangan lupa review ^^

Terimakasih buat senpai-senpai sudah mau baca fict gaje ku. dan semoga chap ke dua ini gak mengecewakannya. So… review pleaseee…. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya

.

.

Dia membelai lagi bibir mungil itu dan selanjutnya adalah dia menciumnya.

.

.

CUP

Sungguh andai waktu bisa berhenti, dia ingin berhenti saat itu juga. Sungguh entah kenapa bibir mungil Sakura terasa manis di bibirnya, dia ingin merasakan lebih segera saja dia memegang leher Sakura dan mengangkatnya sedikit agar bibir Sakura membuka sedikit akses untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dan tanpa di sadari seseorang di balik pintu sudah melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sungguh rambut kuning itu ingin sekali memarahi pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru!''

.

.

.

Summary:

Sepasang suami istri yang telah lama menginginkan seseorang anak tapi tidak bisa karena sang istri mandul. Lalu datanglah DIA yang menawarkan kalau dia bisa memberikan anak untuk mereka. Tapi apa jadinya kalau bayi itu adalah bayi berdarah hitam yang banyak di incar. Bahkan sewaktu kehamilan itu dia tidak mengandung selama Sembilan bulan tapi Sembilan tahun.

Kini sang bayi itu akan membawa dampak bagi kehidupan di bumi,dialah sang terpilih. Yang mereka lakukan adalah mamastikan bahwa anak itu jangan sampai jatuh ditangan musuh.

Mampukah mereka…

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"Te-Temari?'' ucap Shikamaru terbata-bata. Dia kaget, tentu saja. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah lama berada disitu.

Shikamaru kini susah mengartikan arti tatapan Temari kepadanya. Temari tidak menyangka apa yang telah di lakukan Shikamaru. Sungguh dia tidak habis pikir, berani-beraninya dia mencium Sakura saat tidur dan lebih parahnya lagi Sakura itu pacarnya Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sakura?'' ucap Temari langsung. Belum juga Shikamaru menjawab, Temari sudah memotongnya di luan.

"Kau menciumnya? Astaga Shikamaru, kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan!''

"Ck, itu bukan urusanmu perempuan.'' Ucap Shikamaru skartik.

"Aku tau itu bukan urusanku Shikamaru! Tapi kalau seandainya yang tadi melihat bukan aku tapi Naruto, a-atau yang lainnya, mereka pasti akan menghajarmu. Kau tahu itu.''

"Ck, mendokusai.''

"KAU…''

"Ada apa ini?!'' Tanya seseorang di belakang mereka yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Dan tentu saja membuat Shikamaru dan Temari terperanjat kaget dan gugup.

"Ti-tidak da apa-apa Gaara, hehe, hehe.'' Ucap Temari sambil tertawa canggung.

"Hn. Apa dia tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Gaara lagi sambil menghampiri Sakura yang tertidur.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, aku dengar dari Naruto tadi dia sakit kepala dan membutuhkkan istirahat.'' Ucap Shikamaru santai, tapi berlawanan dengan hatinya. Hatinya sangat gelisah karena takut.

"Hn, syukurlah.'' Ucap Gaara lega sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sungguh dia sempat kaget tadi, Naruto memberitahunya bahwa adiknya tiba-tiba saja menjerit karena sakit kepala dan pingsan. Mendengar hal itu langsung saja dia datang keruang kesehatan.

"Ah, ternyata ada mereka.'' Ucap Tenten yang saat itu bersama teman-teman yang lainnya untuk menjenguk Sakura. Sedangkan Ino yang melihat Gaara, segera tersenyum manis dan menghampiri Gaara.

"Hai Gaara Nii...'' sapa Ino genit sambil bergelayut manja disisi Gaara. Sai yang melihat kekasihnya mencoba menggoda Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia hanya bisa memaklumi pacarnya itu. Dan Gaara sudah terbiasa di ganggu Ino. Pasalnya setiap mereka bertemu pasti Ino akan menggodanya.

"Hn.'' Ucap Gaara ala sekedarnya. Mendengar jawaban Gaara yang singkat dan cuek membuatnya merenggut sebal. Membuat Tenten tertawa yang melihat itu.

"Hihi, hihi, ayolah Ino-Chan Gaara Nii tidak akan tertarik pada perempuan.'' Ucap Tenten. Dan itu sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu itu Tenten!'' sindir Gaara.

"Hihi, hihi, maaf Gaara Nii. Hehe, hehe.'' Ucap Tenten sambil tertawa geli. Dan membuat semua yang ada di situpun tertawa. Bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal dinginnya, tersenyum sedikit mendengar celoteh Tenten.

"Ba-bagai-mana de-dengan Sa-Sakura-Chan Ga-Gaara Nii?'' tanya Hinata dan tidak lupa semburat merah di pipinya yang tidak pernah ketinggalan setiap berbicara pada orang.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa.'' Jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Hmm.'' Hinata menganguk mendengar jawaban Gaara. "sy-syukurlah ka-kalau be-begitu.'' Ucap Hinata lega.

Mereka semua lega, pasalnya Hinata dan teman-teman lain yang satu kelas sama Sakura tadi, melihat jelas bagaimana teriak kesakitan Sakura. semuanya terdiam, mereka tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya Sakura. Apalagi Ino tahu bahwa Sakura sering mimpi buruk. Jadi mungkin itu alasannya Sakura tidur nyenyak sekali tanpa terganggu suaranya dan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

"Temari?'' panggil Ino. Temari yang merasa di panggil pun berbalik kebelakang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Ino? Tanya Temari ketika Ino sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?

"Hm, silahkan…'' ucap Temari. Ino ragu-ragu untuk berbicara.

"i-itu ada apa denganmu sama Shika, di ruang kesahatan tadi tampaknya kalian seperti bermusuhan.'' Ucap Ino hati-hati.

"Entahlah ino.'' Lesu Temari. Sudah cukup dia berurusan dengan Shikamaru. Walau dia menyukai laki-laki pemalas itu, tapi tetap saja dia sakit hati karena yang ada dibenak Shikamaru hanya Sakura tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

"Temari.'' Panggil Ino sambil mengelus bahu Temari.

"Dia menciumnya Ino, ughhh… kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku melihat itu.'' Ino mebulatkan matanya mendengar omongan Temari.

"Ya ampun. Bagaimana kalau Naruto yang melihatnya.'' Ucap Ino panik.

"Ya aku tahu, aku sudah memperingati, tapi yang ada dia marah sama aku.'' Ucap Temari sedih.

"Kau yang sabar Temari. Tenang saja kita akan membantu Shika melepaskan Sakura dan kami akan bantu Shika akan bersamamu.'' Hibur Ino dan membuat Temari tersenyum.

"Terimakasih ino.'' Ucap Temari.

"Hm, itulah gunanya sahabat.'' Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"Ehmm…''

"Kau sudah bangun?'' tanya Karura yang duduk dipinggir kasur Sakura.

"Hmm… Kaa-san? Aku dimana? Bukannya tadi aku ada di sekolah? Tanya Sakura bingung yang melihat sekelilingnya bukan ruang kesehatan lagi.

"Kau sudah berada di rumah sayang. Naruto tadi yang mengantarkanmu! Dan Gaara Nii sudah meminta ijin sama wali kelasmu.'' Jelas karura. "Apa masih sakit kepalamu? Tanya Karura.

"Hmm, tidak lagi Kaa-san.'' Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau makan dulu, baru habis itu istirahat lagi.'' Dan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Melihat itu membuat Karura tersenyum dan langsung membelai kepala Sakura dan mulai bangkit untuk meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Sebelum Karura membuka pintu, Sakura segera memanggilnya dan membuat Karura berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Kaa-san?'' panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa sayang?'' tanya Karura sambil menatap bingung putrinya. Sakura yang mulanya ingin berbicara, dia menjadi ragu-ragu. Dan akhirnya tidak jadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Cuma ingin manggil Kaa- san saja.'' Jawab Sakura. dan itu membuat Karura memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Hm, kau ini, aneh-aneh saja. Ya sudah, sekarang kau makan dulu dan habis itu kau istrhatnya…''

"Hmm, terimakasih Kaa-san.''

"Sama-sama sayang…'' ucap Karura sambil tersenyum kepada putrinya itu.

Setelah itu Karura pun meninggalkan kamar putri bungsunya. Sakura hanya bisa memandang datar pada pintu yang barusan ditutup oleh ibunya. Sungguh dia ingin mengetahui apa maksud mimpinya itu yang menyebut dirinya adalah anak mereka. Jadi selama ini dia bukan keluarga Sabaku? Entahlah dia pusing memikirkan semua itu. dan satu lagi ada mimpinya yang terasa menjanggal dalam benaknya. Dia merasa di cium oleh seseorang di dalam mimpinya itu, bukan Naruto. Dia merasa Shikamaru yang menciumnya.

.

.

.

"Anak andalan? Maksudnya bagaimana Kakashi? Tanya Rin ketika mereka lagi bersantai di balkon rumahnya.

"Putri Sakura lahir dari selir-mas Dewa kegelapan. Dan kekuatan putri Sakura lebih sakti daripada anak-anaknya yang lain. Bahkan bisa melebihi kesaktian Dewa kegelapan itu sendiri.'' Ucap Kakashi sambil memandang awan diatas.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?'' ucap Rin kaget.

"Karena selir-masnya Dewa kegelapan atau bisa dipanggil dengan nama Konan adalah anak dari penghulu iblis Jiraiya Sama dan Tsunade Sama…''

"Maksudmu konan itu adalah anak dari Jiraiya Sama dan Tsunade Sama? Aku baru tahu hal itu."

"Ya anak dari tuan Jiraiya dan Tsunade Sama. Tuan Jiraiya itu sendiri terkenal sakti. Bahkan sebelum dia mati, dia sudah berjanji bahwa kelak dia akan mewariskan seluruh kesaktiannya kepada cucunya yang berdarah hitam. Cucu berdarah hitam itu dapat di peroleh apabila anaknya Konan dari pernikahan bersama Tsunade itu menikah dengan Dewa kegelapan. Maka dari itu konan hamil selama 9 tahun … persiskan seperti Ratu Mebuki.'' Ucap Kakashi kepada Rin.

"Astaga kau benar. Kenapa bisa begitu sama?'' tanya Rin heran sekaligus kaget.

"Karena seperti yang Jiraiya Sama bilang, kalau dia memperoleh cucu berdarah hitam dari Dewa kegelapan seluruh kesaktiannya akan di serahkan kepada cucunya. Maka dari itu kekuatan itulah yang membuat Konan dan Ratu Mebuki mengandung putri Sakura selama Sembilan tahun. Dan Dewa kegelapan pun memanfaatkan kelahiran dari selir-masnya ini untuk suatu rencana.''

"Ya aku tahu rencana untuk menguasai bumikan?!'' ucap Rin. Dan Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Rin.

"Hn, karena putri Sakura sendiri dapat mengalahkan kekuatan Dewa kegelapan ayahnya sendiri, maka dari itu Dewa kegelapan sangat menginginkan menikahi Konan. Untuk mendapatkan anak berdarah hitam sesuai yang dibilang oleh tuan Jiraiya sebelum dia mati. Maka dari itu Tsunade Sama yang mengetahui rencana buruknya Dewa kegelapan tersebut, langsung bertindak cepat membunuh anak itu atau membunuh anaknya sendiri. Tapi sayang selama Konan mengandung putri Sakura, dia tidak bisa di bunuh karena anak itu melindungi ibunya dengan kekuatannya. Bisa kau bayangkan sedangkan didalam kandungan saja putri Sakura mempunyai kekuatan yang besar, apalagi kalau sampai dia lahir. Maka dari itu ketika Konan melahirkan Tsunade membantu persalinannya, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi…'' ucap Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan dari langit memandang wajah cantik Rin.

"Tsunade Sama mengambil putri Sakura yang baru di lahirkan, iyakan…'' tanya Konan dan Kakashi mengangukkan kepala lagi membenarkan ucapan Rin.

"Hm, Tsunade Sama ingin membunuh bayi itu, tapi kau tahu Tsunade Sama tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Maka dari itu Tsunade sama meminta bantuan sama si DIA. Dan DIA bisa membantu menyanggupinya. Dari situlah si DIA menawarkan kepada Raja Kizashi dan Ratu Mebuki seorang anak. Dia bisa memberikan anak untuk mereka. Dengan kekuatanNYA dan Tsunade akhirnya putri Sakura menjadi sesosok janin lagi di perut Ratu Mebuki. Dan meminta mereka memberi nama Sakura, dan jangan sampai putri sakura jatuh ketangan musuh. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri sewaktu-waktu putri Sakura akan mengetahui siapa ibu kandung sebenarnya.''

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi jika putri Sakura mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang tuanya.'' Tanya Rin ke Kakashi.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas DIA dan Tsunade Sama menyuruhku untuk selalu siaga melindungi putri Sakura. Walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekaligus.'' Jawab Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan dirinya Kakasih? Ma-maksudku putri Sakura?''

"Kau akan tahu nanti Rin.''

"Hmm.'' Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Kakashi dengan lembut membuat Kakashi salah tingkah sendiri di buatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan saudara kita un… Sasori?'' kaget pemuda itu yang mendengar cerita saudaranya itu. Sasori.

"Hmm, seperti yang kau dengar barusan dari ceritaku, aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia lemah. Padahal tadi aku hanya mengetesnya saja lewat tatapan mata Dewaku saja dia sudah kesakitan, apalagi kalau menggunakan kekuatan pasti dia akan hancur.'' Ucap Sasori bangga.

"Jangan sombong dulu un, kau tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan atau merasakan kekuatannya itu karena orang tua itu menyegelnya un. Jadi aku berharap kau jangan sembarangan menggunakan kekuatanmu un, apalagi kepada saudara kita, apalagi sampai terdengar oleh ibunda Konan." Tegur pemuda itu memperingati.

"Dia bukan ibuku, ayolah Deidara perempuan itu juga bukan ibumu. Dia hanya salah satu dari selir-selir ayah.'' Ucap Sasori kepada pemuda itu atau bisa di panggil Deidara, saudara satu ayah tapi berbeda ibu.

"Hn aku tahu un, tapi tetap saja dia ibu kita, walau bukan ibu kandung kita.''

"Aku tahu! Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka ayah terlalu memikirkan si pink itu. Kau tahu semenjak si Konan itu mengandung, ayah selalu saja memuja-muja Sakura. cih… dia pikir dia hebat. Aku tidak akan kalah dari si pinky itu.'' Geram Sasori mengingat masa lalu yang dimana Konan sedang mengandung Sakura, dan dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan istri dan anak-anaknya yang lain.

"Seterah kamu saja un, tapi ingat dia tetap saudara kita. Jadi jangan terlalu kelewatan.''

"Hn, kita lihat saja nanti. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengannya.'' Tampak wajah Sasori menyeringai kejam. Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Dia berharap Sasori tidak terlalu kejam kepada adiknya, Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto? Tanya Sakura. Dia tidak tahu Naruto mau mengajak kemana saat sore itu, karena matanya sendiri di tutup pakai kain hitam.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura-Chan, kau akan pasti akan senang dengan kejutan yang akan ada.'' Jawab Naruto sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura agar tidak jatuh atau tersandung karena matanya ditutup.

"Hm, kau ini aneh-aneh saja.''

"Hehe, hehe.'' Dan Naruto hanya bisa tekekeh mendengar omongan kekasihnya.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

"Dan, taraaa… di sinilah kita.'' Ucap riang Naruto sambil membuka kain yang menutup mata Sakura.

Sakura sendiri belum dapat melihat dengan jelas, setelah kedipan ke lima barulah Sakura tersadar, dimana Naruto mengajaknya.

"Naruto i…ini?'' Sakura terpana dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat.

"Indahkan Sakura-Chan? Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hm. Ini sangat indah Naruto.'' Ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Sungguh pemandangan taman yang indah, yang di penuhi beranekaragaman bunga. Mulai dari bunga lili, mawar merah, mawar putih, anggrek, semuanya macam bunga ada disana.

"Hehe, hehe, aku tahu kau pasti suka.'' Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Dia sudah menduga bahwa Sakura menyukainya. Naruto membiarkan Sakura menikmati pemandangan alam yang dapat membuatnya tenang sejenak. Naruto tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu akhir-akhir ini memang banyak pikiran.

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Kemarilah Sakura-Chan.'' Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura agar Sakura mendekat kearahnya. Dan segera saja Sakura mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat Naruto genggam.

Naruto menuntut Sakura kearah sebuah Pohon Sakura yang saat itu sedang bermekar dengan indahnya. Setelah sampai di sana segera saja Naruto duduk bersandar di bawah Pohon Sakura, dengan Sakura duduk di depannya. Naruto memeluk Sakura dari belakang, merengkuhnya kedalam dekapannya. Segera saja Sakura mencari posisi nyaman di dekat Naruto dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada pemuda ceria itu.

"Terimakasih Naruto, kau sudah mengajakku kesini.'' Ucap Sakura pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh naruto.

"Hm, apapun untukmu hime.'' Ucap Naruto sambil sesekali mengecup kepala Sakura dan dahinya.

"Aku gak menyangka, kau bisa juga romantis?'' Tanya Sakura. sedangkan Naruto hanya bergumam pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hm.''

"Hey.'' Teriak Sakura yang merasa tidak di herani, langsung ngambek dan mencubit gemas pada tangan Naruto. Naruto pun membuka matanya dan langsung melihat Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tampang ngambek. Mereka saling bertatap mata dan tidak lama setelah itu…

"Haha, haha.'' Mereka tertawa bersama, dan Sakura cukup terhibur yang di lakukan oleh Naruto. Dan tanpa mereka sadari bahaya mengancam mereka.

.

.

.

Braaakkk.

"Kau yakin di sana tempatnya Kakashi? Tanya Rin.

"Ya instingku mengatakan ini tempatnya. Cepat kita harus segera melindungi putri sakura." Ucap Kakashi tegas.

"Ha'i.'' jawab Rin.

Kakashi dan Rin segera berlari menuju taman dengan cepat. Bahkan bisa dibilang mereka berlari bagaikan kilat. Tentu saja dari semua itu mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Mereka harus cepat melindungi putri sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto yang masih bersendau gurau. Tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia pahami.

"Sakura-Chan, ada apa? Tanya Naruto. Tapi Sakura tidak menjawab sebagai gantinya dia hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Sakura-Chan?!'' tanya Naruto lagi.

Aku merasakan hal yang buruk Naruto, sebaiknya kita pergi.'' Ucap Sakura panik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Eh ta-tapi…''

"CEPAT!'' Teriak Sakura dan membuat Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Segera saja Sakura menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu. Sakura memang tidak tahu pasti apa yang dirasakannya. Tapi dia merasa ada energi jahat yang mendekatinya.

Huup…

"Mau kemana putri cantik..'' ucap seseorang yang entah darimana telah berada di depan mereka yang berpenampillan menurut mereka sangat aneh. Pria itu memakai penutup wajah dan tubuhnya terdapat banyak sekali benang-benang hitam tajam.

"Siapa kau.'' Ucap Naruto sambil menarik Sakura kebelakangnya.

"Oh, maaf tuan tapi aku tidak berurusan dengan anda.'' Ucap santai pria itu.

"Aku bilang mau apa kau.'' Teriak Naruto.

"Naruto?'' panggil khawatir Sakura sambil memegangtangan naruto dengan gemetar.

"Ck. Lancang juga kau berbicara. Aku kesini hanya ingin gadis dibelakangmu!'' ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Sakura-chan.'' Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil posisi siaga.

"Berani juga kau. Tapi sayang kau bukan tandinganku.'' Ucapnya remeh.

"Naruto, hentikan. Jangan melawannya sebaiknya kita pergi saja.'' Ucap Sakura ketakutan. Dia merasa orang yang berada di depannya ini bukan sembarang orang.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura-Chan, aku akan melindungimu. Begini-begini aku juga bisa karate.'' Ucap naruto menenangi sakura yang ketakutan.

"Oww. Sayang sekali tapi itu tidak ada gunanya anak muda.'' Ejek Kakuzu Setelah mengucapkan kata itu segera saja pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghentakan kedepan secara bersamaan. Mirip seorang penyihir.

Wuuuub…! Maka, dari tiap ujung jarinya melesatlah sepuluh kilatan cahaya hitam kearah dada pemuda itu.

"Aahkk…! Segera saja Naruto terlempar jauh kebelakang. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"NARUTOOO!'' segera saja Sakura berteriak dan menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya segera saja pria misterius itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Aahkk… apa yang kau lakukan… apa maumu?'' ucap Sakura sambil meronta memukul tangan pria itu yang sedang mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah aku bilangkan aku hanya mau kamu tuan putri…''

"Sa-Saku-kura Chan.'' Naruto mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya tapi rasa sakit di dadanya menyerang membuat dia hanya bisa pasrah terbaring di tanah. Bahkan darah segar banyak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Naruto! Lepaskan aku!'' teriak Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ck, sudah kubilang tuan putri aku tidak akan melepaskamu.'' Ucap pria itu sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Lepaskan dia Kakuzu!'' Teriak seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Segera saja Sakura melihat siapa berbicara dan Kakuzu membalikkan badannya.

"Owhh Kakashi. Kita bertemu lagi rupanya.'' Ucap pria itu atau Kakuzu sambil menarik tangan Sakura yang satunya lagi dan memegangnya di belakang punggung Sakura. Sakura sempat meringis sakit ketika tangannya di pelintir seperti itu.

"Lepaskan dia Kakuzu.'' Ucap lagi kakashi startik, sedangkan Rin melihat Naruto terkapar dia antara semak-semak segera saja menolongnya.

"Terimakasih.'' Ucap Naruto kepada Rin.

"Hm, kau tidak apa-apa.'' Tanya Rin membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Ya, tapi ughhh'' Naruto mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya yang di mana Kakuzu tadi menyerangnya.

"Kau terluka dalam. Biarkan aku mengobatimu dulu.'' Ucap Rin sambil mendudukan Naruto di tanah, setelah itu segera saja dia mengeluarkan cahaya hijau di tangannya. Naruto yang melihat pun sempat terpekik kaget.

"Ahhh. A-apa i-itu?

"Tenang saja ini akan menyembuhkanmu.'' Ucap Rin tenang sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa orang itu sebenarya…'' tanya Naruto kepada Rin.

"Dia adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang menginginan putri Sakura.'' dan membuat Naruto bingung dengan ucapan rin.

"A-apa maksudmu menginginkan Sakura. memangnya apa yang di inginkan dari Sakura. akhhh'' ucap Naruto bingung sambil mengerang kesakitan akibat pengobatan yang di lakukan rin.

"Penjelasannya panjang. Nanti akan kami ceritakan.'' Ucap rin yang saat ini masih kosentari menyembuhkan luka di dada Naruto yang cukup parah.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto kesakitan yang di obati Rin, sedikit memberontak agar bisa menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Mau kemana kamu HA...'' Ucap Kakuzu nyaring. Sedangkan Sakura menengok kebelakang menatap Kakuzu tajam. Dan tanpa di sadari oleh Sakura hawa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya seakan-akan dapat menghanguskan kulit pria itu. Kalau Kakuzu tidak mempunyai kekuatan mungkin dia sudah bakal terbakar oleh hawa panas yang Sakura keluarkan. Tapi biarpun begitu dia sempat meringis mengetahui bahwa hawa itu semakin menjadi.

Kakashi yang melihat itu menjadi was-was pasalnya kalau dia mendekati Sakura dia pasti akan terbakar. Naruto yang melihat itu tercengang. Kakashi sengaja menjauh bersama Rin dan Naruto yang telah di obati dengan perasaan cemas dan sangat tegang.

"Lepaskan.'' Ucap Sakura tegas.

"Tidak akan.'' Ucap Kakuzu tidak kalah tegasnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tersenyum jahat.

"Kau akan mati ditanganku.'' Ucap Sakura tegas bernada geram, seakan-akan dia bukan Sakura yang Naruto kenal lagi.

"Sa-Sakura Chan.'' Panggil Naruto dan mencoba mendekati kekasihnya. Tapi niat itu di halangi oleh Kakashi. Naruto sempat ingin memperotes kepada Kakashi, tapi Kakashi buru-buru berkata.

"Jangan mendekatinya saat ini, putri Sakura tidak sadar apa yang di lakukannya.'' Ucap Kakashi memperingati. Dan itu terbukti dari tatapan mata Sakura yang sedikit menghitam.

"Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Naruto tapi Kakashi tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya memandangi Sakura yang saat ini menggeram marah pada Kakuzu.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani putri…'' ucap remeh Kakuzu.

"Kau akan menyesal.'' Setelah mengucapkan itu, tangan Sakura yang tadi di pelintir kebelakang segera menarik tangannya keatas sehingga Kakuzu terangkat keatas dan Sakura membanting Kakuzu di tanah dangan kuat.

Krakkk… tanah pun bergetar hebat. Dan menciptakan lubang besar dimana Kakuzu di dalam lubang tersebut. Sungguh luar biasa yang di keluarkan oleh Sakura. Kakuzu mengerang sakit sebelum dirinya bangkit dari tanah langsung saja Sakura melesat menuju Kakuzu di lubang besar itu.

Zlappp…! Dengan cepat Sakura kini sudah berada di depan Kakuzu dan langsung menginjak leher Kakuzu. Kakuzu pun meronta berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Sakura yang berada di lehernya. Tapi rasanya itu hanya sia-sia saja.

"Sudah ku bilangkan kau akan mati ditanganku.'' Ucap Sakura menyeringai jahat segera saja tangan Sakura mengeluarkan cahaya hijau di tangannya dan secepat kilat Sakura langsung menghantam tubuh di bawahnya itu. Wooosssszzzz…!

Blegaaaaarrrr…!

Luar biasa besarnya dentuman yang terjadi saat itu. Bahkan tempat berpijaknya Kakashi, Naruto dan Rin pun ikut bergetar. Dan debu-debupun menyelimuti daerah sekitar mereka.

"Sakura-Chan'' pekik kaget naruto dengan mata yang membulat besar. Sungguh Naruto takut perubahan yang terjadi pada Sakura. Setelah debu-debu itu menghilang betapa kagetnya Kakashi dan juga yang lainnya yang saat itu melihat tangan Sakura sedang memegang kepala Kakuzu sambil tersenyum puas. Sakura menatap jijik kepala itu.

Sakura pun melempar kepala itu ketempat di mana tubuh kakuzu telah hancur berserakan. Sakura segera membalikan badannya menatap Naruto dan yang lainnya. Saat itu tatapan Sakura sulit di artikan, tampak tatapannya kosong.

Ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya segera saja dia jatuh. Pingsan. Kakashi yang melihatnya segera saja menghampiri dengan cepat bagaikan angin kearah Sakura. Kakasih menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum menyentuh ke tanah.

"Sakura-chan.'' Teriak kaget Naruto. Segera saja Naruto dan Rin menghampiri Kakashi dan Sakura. Kakashi segera mengendong Sakura di punggungnya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa kakashi? Tanya Rin.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya pingsan sebaiknya kita cepat membawanya kerumahnya.'' Ucap Kakashi tenang. Sedangkan Naruto panik setengah mati sambil meringis memegang dadanya tapi segera di tenangkan oleh rin.

"Kau tenang saja dia tidak apa-apa.''

"Bagaimana aku tenang, beberapa menit yang lalu aku melihat Sakura seperti monster dan membunuh pria itu dan kini dia pingsan. Kau pikir bagaiana aku tidak khawatir.'' Ucap teriak dan panik Naruto. Kakashi yang melihat itu segera saja menyerahkan Sakura kepunggung Rin dan langsung menekan saraf bahu Naruto yang membuatnya pingsan seketika. Rin yang melihat itu segera saja berteriak marah kearah Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi!

"Aku hanya membutnya pingsan, dia terlalu berisik betul.'' Ucap Kakashi sambil menggendong tubuh Naruto kepunggungnya. "sebaiknya kita bergegas." Ucap Kakashi lagi sambil berlari secepat kilat dan di ikuti oleh Rin di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hai minna-san masih adakah yang ingat dengan fict gaje ku ini

Wkwkwkwkwkwk…

Maaf kalau chapter 3 tambah gaje soalnya hanya itu yang mampu otakku kerjakan. maaf kalau ada typo :)

So bisa minta riviewnya lagi yaa ^^

.

.

.

Saatnya bales review:

Viva La Vida : hehehehe saya emang sengaja Shikamaru jadi orang ketiga, maaf kalau kurang berkenan ^^… ini udah lanjut, review lagi yaa ^^

Azzaqiyy : ini udah update. Review lagi yaa ^^

Sasa-chan : ini sudah lanjut, masa lalu sakura udah terjawabkan di chap ini moga suka. Review lagi yaa ^^

Kaname : terimakasih udah baca fict gaje abalku ini. ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi yaa ^^

Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira : ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi ya ^^

Miss Devil A :ini udah update ^^. Untuk konflik itu pasti ada. Untuk slightnya aku gunakan sasuhinakarin, tapi munculnya chap depan ^^

Moga nee-chan suka ya ma chap ini ^^. Review lagi nee-chan ^^

Ns : makasih udah baca fict gaje abalku ini. ini udah lanjut review lagi ya ^^

.

.

.

untuk terakhir kalinya bolehkah minta riviewnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, family, Romance

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

Summary:

.

.

Sepasang suami istri yang telah lama menginginkan seseorang anak tapi tidak bisa karena sang istri mandul. Lalu datanglah DIA yang menawarkan kalau dia bisa memberikan anak untuk mereka. Tapi apa jadinya kalau bayi itu adalah bayi berdarah hitam yang banyak di incar. Bahkan sewaktu kehamilan itu dia tidak mengandung selama Sembilan bulan tapi Sembilan tahun.

Kini sang bayi itu akan membawa dampak bagi kehidupan di bumi,dialah sang terpilih. Yang mereka lakukan adalah mamastikan bahwa anak itu jangan sampai jatuh ditangan musuh.

Mampukah mereka…

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya…'' tanya pria itu kepada seorang pemuda bermasker didepannya itu. Kakashi.

"Begitulah. Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa putri Sakura secepat itu berubah.'' Ucap Kakashi.

"Hm, kau benar. Apa kita harus memberitahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya." Ucap ayah Sakura lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi saat putri Sakura tersadar. Dia pasti akan mempertanyakan kejadian tadi. Dan pasti akan syok juga''

"Hn, kau benar Kakashi.''

Mereka berdua terdiam, sungguh mereka bingung mau menjelaskan kepada Sakura seperti apa. Ketika mereka terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing terdengar suara kaki melangkah ke arah mereka. Mereka menengok. Karura dan Rin baru keluar dari kamar Sakura yang berada dilantai atas.

Tampak wajah sedih jelas terlihat diwajah Karura. Sedangkan Rin di sampingnya sesekali mengelus bahu Karura untuk kuat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Karura?'' Tanya sang suami ketika Karura duduk disamping suaminya.

"Dia masih belum sadar juga. Dan Gaara menemaninya di kamar. Padahal bilang Rin, tidak ada luka pada tubuh Sakura.'' jawab Karura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca yang sewaktu-waktu bisa tertumpah kapan saja. Suaminya merasakan apa yang dirasakan sang istri, segera saja ia menarik kepala sang istri kedalam dekapannya. Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri.

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.'' Hibur sang suami sedangkan Karura hanya bergumam dan mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm.''

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto, Rin?'' Kali ini Kakashi yang berbicara kepada Rin di sampingnya. Rin tidak langsung menjawab, dia ragu-ragu.

"i-itu ku rasa lukanya cukup parah dibagian dada. Tadi dia sudah sadar. Tapi, dia langsung merasakan nyeri didadanya, kurasa kekuatanku tidak cukup membantunya. Aku hanya bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tapi tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Kekuatanku tidak sebesar punyamu Kakashi.'' Ucap Rin sedih.

"Begitu.''

Mereka semua terdiam. Sungguh mereka sangat prihatin kondisinya Naruto. Belum lagi keadaan Sakura belum sadarkan diri saat ini.

"Tenang saja kita akan cari cara untuk menyembuhkan Naruto.'' Ucap Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

Enghmmm…

"Hn, kau sudah sadar.'' Ucap Gaara yang melihat Sakura mulai tersadar.

"Aku di-di mana Nii-chan?'' tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kau di rumah Saku-chan.'' Jawab Gaara.

Sakura bangun dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur, dan mengurut-urut kepalanya pelan. Seakan baru tersadar dia tersentak kaget, mengingat Naruto yang tadi melindunginya.

"Na-Naruto… di mana Naruto Gaara Nii.'' Ucap Sakura panik.

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto ada dikamar tamu. Dia baik-baik saja.'' Ucap Gaara menenangin. Sakura yang mendengar omongan Gaara langsung merasa lega. Melihat adiknya sudah tenang, Gaara memutuskan untuk memanggil orang tuanya.

"Aku akan memanggil Kaa-san dulu.'' Ucap Gaara. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Hum…'' gumam sakura. setelah itu segera saja Gaara keluar dari kamar untuk menemui orang tua mereka, memberitahu bahawa Sakura telah sadar. Sepeninggal Gaara, Sakura termenung dalam pikirannya dan teringat apa yang telah dia lakukan.

aakhhh.

Dia tersentak kaget. Dia mengingatnya, segera ia meremas kepalanya meringkuk ketakutan. Badannya gemetar, mengingat bahwa dia telah membunuh penjahat itu dengan kedua tangannya. sungguh dia tidak habis pikir dia bisa melakukan hal itu.

.

"Sakura?!''

Sakura mendongak, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, yang ternyata adalah Karura, ibunya. Melihat Sakura yang tersadar segera Karura memeluk putri bungsunya itu. mencium kening dan pipinya berulang kali.

"Oh kami sama, syukurlah kau sudah bangun nak, Kaa-san sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.'' Ucap Karura senang ketika Sakura telah sadar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san.'' Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Sedangkan ayahnya menghampiri kedua wanita yang saling berpelukan itu.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa nak.'' Ucap Tou-sannya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Sakura melepaskan dari pelukan ibunya dan menatap orang-orang yang berada dikamarnya. Sakura melihat orang yang datang menolongnya tadi.

"Dia siapa Kaa-san?'' Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk pria bermasker itu.

"Di-dia adalah…? Karura tidak melanjutkan bicaranya. Dia terdiam, lalu dia memandangi suaminya. Suaminya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kakashi! Hatake kakashi.'' Ucap ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Ternyata semudah itu dia di kalahkan oleh perempuan. Ck, sungguh memalukan.'' Ucap kesal pria yang memakai baju bermotif awan-awan merah. Sama seperti orang yang berada disebelahnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, bagaimana pun dia adalah teman kita Hidan.'' Tegur teman disebelahnya.

"Hn, justru dia teman kita Zetsu,kita sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak gegabah. Tapi apa yang terjadi. Dia malah sudah hancur begini.''

"Ternyata gadis itu kuat juga.'' Ucap Zetsu tanpa membalas perkataan temannya itu.

"Hmm, sepertinya akan sulit menangkap sang putri, belum lagi penjaganya itu Kakashi Hatake dan Rin.'' Ucap Hidan kepada Zetsu yang saat itu mengumpulkan dan membakar tubuh temannya.

"Kau benar. Belum lagi si Dewa kegelapan yang menginginkan kekuatan anaknya sendiri.'' Jawab Zetsu membenarkan perkataan teman serekannya itu. Sungguh mereka akan sulit mendapatkan Sakura, karena sang Dewa kegelapan tidak akan tinggal diam mengetahui bahwa mereka juga mengincar anaknya selain dirinya.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki sebuah kamar yang dimana kekasihnya berada di dalam kamar itu. Dia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang terbaring. Tampak sekali di wajah sang kekasih kesakitan. Sungguh mengingat percakapannya tadi dikamarnya, membuatnya sedih.

.

Flashback

.

"Dia siapa Kaa-san? Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk pria bermasker itu.

"Di-dia adalah…? Karura tidak melanjutkan bicaranya. Dia terdiam, lalu dia memandangi suaminya. Suaminya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kakashi! Hatake kakashi.'' Ucap ayahnya.

"Hatake Kakashi? Ucap Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan déjà vu. Dia seperti terseret dalam masa lampau .

.

.

Flashback

.

sehari sebelum penyerangan kerajaan

.

.

.

Tampak alun-alun kerajaan sedang ramai hari ini. ya hari inimereka akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan kelahiran untuk sang putri. Setelah sekian lama mereka menunggu. Para rakyat menyambut dengan suka cita.

Semua orang yang berada dikerajaan sedang sibuk, Raja dan Ratu memperhatikan mereka di balkon utama, dikamar mereka. Sang surya pagi menerangi sang Raja dan Ratu yang saat itu juga bersama anak mereka. Sakura baby.

Raja dan Ratu tidak pernah bosan memandang buah hati mereka. Walau Sakura yang masih kecil saat itu kerjanya hanya tertidur, tapi mereka tetap bahagia melihatnya. Raja mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Memandang awan yang cerah saat itu.

"Kau tahu mebuki? Aku merasa kehidupanku saat ini sangat lengkap dengan adanya kalian berdua disisiku.'' Ucap Kiazhi. Sang Ratu yang mendengarnya hanya menatap bingung sang suami.

Sang suami yang mengerti akan kebingungan sang istri segera saja mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap istri dan sesekali memandang wajah tidur kecil Sakura.

"Kalian adalah harta yang paling berharga untukku, seumur hidupku.'' Mebuki tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Kau dan juga Sakura adalah hadiah yang terindah oleh kami sama untukku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa tanpamu. Terimakasih sudah bersabar bersamaku.'' Ucap tulus Mebuki.

Kiazhi tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan sang istri, begitupun Mebuki dia juga tersenyum lembut hingga akhirnya wajah mereka mendekat, semakin mendekat. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertaut lembut.

Tanpa menghimpit buah hati mereka, mereka berciuman dengan lembut secara perlahan-lahan. Meresapi rasa bibir pasangan masing-masing. Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka, Sakura kecil membuka matanya, mata hijau itu memperhatikan kedua orang tua mereka.

Walau dia tidak mengerti apa yang di kerjakan oleh orang tuanya, tapi Sakura tertawa tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Kakashi memandang sebal kepada ayahnya, Hatake Sakumo. Seharusnya hari ini dia bisa bermain sama teman-temannya. Tapi yanga ada dia harus mengikuti sederet pelatihan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Dia benci, dia kesal.

Semenjak lahir putri sakura, ia sudah mendapatkan perintah bahwa ia akan menjadi pengawal atau pelindung untuk sang putri. Dia menyumpahi sang putri, gara-gara dia, ia menjadi kehilangan masa kanak-kanaknya.

.

.

"Kakashi bukan seperti itu cara menganyunkan pedang. Kau harus tegap dan tanganmu juga harus kuat dan mata harus tetap focus. Kalau kau begitu kau akan dengan mudah ditumbangkan oleh musuh.'' Ucap tegas Sakumo. Cukup sudah pikir Kakashi.

Brakk.

Kakashi menghempaskan begitu saja pedangnya ke tanah. Sudah cukup dia bersabar sekarang dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi.'' Ucap Sakumo marah. Kakashi tidak menjawab dia meninggalkan tempat itu. sang ayah geram, segera saja dia mencekal kasar tangan sang anak.

Greeebb.

"Seorang pelindung tidak seharusnya pergi dari tugas yang diberikan .''

"Tugas ini tidak pernah aku inginkan ayah. Aku tidak memilih ini SEMUA. Kenapa? Kenapa sekian banyaknya orang, kenapa putri Sakura memilihku! Aku benci putri, aku BENCI!'' Teriak Kakashi marah.

Sakumo dapat melihat tatapan benci dari sang anak. Dia menghela nafas menahan amarah.

"Kakashi…'' panggil sang ayah pelan sambil memegang kedua pundak putranya. Dia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kakashi. "ayah tahu kau tidak suka semua ini. Tapi kamulah adalah yang terpilih, nona Sakura memilihmu, dan nona Sakura membutuhkanmu.''

"Tapi aku ingin tidak mau ayah. Hiks aku tidak mau.'' Ucap Kakashi sambil menangis. Ayahnya tersenyum, dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Kakashi sambil berujar.

"Ayah tahu nak, kau ingin seperti teman-teman sebayamu. Tapi ketahuilah nak. Hidup sang putri ada ditanganmu.'' Kakashi mendongak menatap ayahnya bingung. Dia mencermati setiap perkataan ayahnya.

"Putri memilihmu karena suatu alasan. Putri mempercayakan segalanya padamu Kakashi. Lindungilah dia. Kau saat ini adalah keluarganya, pelindungnya, dan juga saudaranya.

"Lihatlah punggung tanganmu Kakashi.'' Kakashi memperhatikan punggung telapak tangannya yang ditunjuk oleh ayahnya. "tanda ini adalah bukti bahwa kau sangat berarti buat putri Sakura.'' Ucap ayahnya.

Kakashi kecil itu berhenti menangis. Dia melihat, dipunggung telapak tangannya yang ternyata ada sebuah tato bergambar bunga Sakura. kecil cantik.

"Ini adalah bukti bahwa kau sangat berarti untuk putri, percayalah nak putri Sakura menyanyangimu walaupun dia masih bayi.'' Jelas ayahnya. Sakumo bangkit meninggalkan kakashi yang masih asik memandangi tato kecil itu.

Seperti tersihir akan kecantikan tato itu, Kakashi tersenyum sambil bergumam dalam hati, dia berjanji bahwa dia akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi putri Sakura walau itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya sekaligus.

Ya dia berjanji.

.

.

.

"Kakashi perkenalkan ini adalah putri Sakura.'' ucap Mebuki. Mebuki mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kakashi sehingga Kakashi melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa sang putri yang akan dia lindungi.

Kakashi tersihir oleh kecantikan bayi mungil itu. Apalagi ketika bayi kecil itu atau Sakura membuka matanya. Mata hijau yang tak berdosa itu menatap wajah Kakashi. Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya mengusap lembut pipi tembem itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

.

.

Stttt.

.

.

Perasaan hangat mengalir dalam hatinya tak kala Sakura baby mengenggam jari telunjuk Kakashi yang mengusap pipinya. Sakura tertawa tanpa suara. Kakashi menyukainya Sakura.

Kiazhi dan Sakumo yang melihat itu tersenyum. Bahkan Mebuki memandang dan tersenyum kepada kedua pria itu. kedua pria itu mengangguk kepada Mebuki. Mebuki tersenyum senang.

"Kakashi?!" Panggil mebuki lembut. Kakashi segera saja mendongak menatap sang ratu didepannya. Mebuki tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Kakashi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersama Sakura.'' Ucap Mebuki. Kakashi segera saja mengangguk kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Aku berjanji Ratu, aku akan melindungi sang putri.'' Ucap tegas Kakashi. Mebuki tetawa haru. Segera saja dia mendaratkan ciuman kecil ke arah Kakashi dan memeluknya.

"Aku percaya.''

.

.

.

Flashback off

.

.

"Anda pasti bingung siapa saya tuan putri. Perkenalkan saya adalah Kakashi Hatake. Pelindung anda. Dan dia adalah Rin.'' Ucap Kakashi sambil membungkuk hormat dengan berlutut satu kaki dan kepala menunduk. Begitupun juga yang dilakukan oleh Rin.

Sakura turun dari ranjangnya, menghampiri Kakashi dengan uraian air mata.

Brukkk.

Sakura berlutut mensejajarkan dengan Kakashi. Dia menangis. Dia ingat siapa orang yang sedang membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Segera saja dia memeluk erat Kakashi. Kakashi semula kaget apa yang dilakukan oleh putrinya itu. Tapi segera saja dia tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

Dia tahu pasti putri Sakura sudah mengingat siapa dia sebenarnya.

Suara isak tangis pun menjadi melodi dikamar itu. semuanya memandang haru, Rin pun yang tadi berlutut mendongak dan berdiri, menatap dan tersenyum lembut. Kedua anak manusia dihadapannya menangis.

Baru kali ini dia melihat Kakashi menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, aku merindukanmu Kakashi Nii.'' Kakashi tersenyum mendengar Sakura merindukannya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya menatap wajah Sakura yang menangis. Dia menghapus cairan bening itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis putri, aku juga merindukanmu.'' Ucap Kakashi. Sakura semakin menangis dengan keras.

"Huaaaaa.'' Segera saja dia memeluk Kakashi dengan erat. Kakashi terkekeh melihat Sakura, betapa cengengnya putrinya itu.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum menyaksikan interaksi Kakashi dan juga Sakura. Karura memeluk suaminya. Dia memandang suaminya begitupun juga suaminya memandang Karura. Mereka tersenyum. Segera saja suaminya itu mencium kening sang istri.

.

.

.

"Sakura?'' panggil sang ayah dan Sakura pun menengok ke arah ayahnya yang ada dibelakangnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang berada di leher Kakashi.

"Sudah saatnya kau tahu siapa keluargamu yang sebenarnya…''

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sakura menghapus air matanya. Dia berdiri diikuti oleh Kakashi. Sebelum dia berbcara dia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Sakura menatap satu-persatu orang yang berada disitu.

"aku adalah seorang putri mahkota dari kerajaan konoha. Dan aku adalah putri mahkota dari Raja Kiazhi dan Ratu Mebuki.'' Ucap sakura jelas.

"Ja-jadi kau sudah tahu?!'' ucap ayahnya kaget.

"Hmm.'' Gumam sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Maaf ayah menyembunyikannya selama ini darimu.'' Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak ayah, ayah tidak salah.'' Ucap Sakura. Dia tidak ingin ayahnya merasa bersalah kepadanya.

"Aku tahu, ayah melakukan semua ini untuk melindungiku. Aku juga baru tahu ketika aku melihat Kakashi. Aku melihat masa laluku. Walau baru sedikit.'' Ucap Sakura lagi. Semua memandang Sakura yang tertunduk.

.

.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi Sakura.'' ucap ayahnya. Sakura mendongak menatap ayahnya itu dengan heran.

"kau adalah …''

"ANAK BERDARAH HITAM"

.

.

.

.

Flashback off

.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Naru… maafkan aku, maaf karena aku, kau jadi terluka karena melindungiku. Hiks hiks hiks maafkan aku naru…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Setttttt

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya. Menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang terjatuh dari kedua mata emerald itu. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati sang mata safir itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Sungguh membuat Sakura ingin lebih keras lagi untuk menangis.

"Hiks hiks hiks Na-Naruto…'' panggil sakura sedih.

"Jangan menangis Saku-chan. Aku paling benci melihatmu manangis Nee… sudah ku bilang untuk tidak cengeng."

"Hm, tidak.'' Ucap Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya memegang dagu Sakura dan membawa wajah itu untuk bisa dilihat oleh kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Saku-chan.'' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau terluka parah Naru… aku sudah dengar sendiri dari Rin. Bahwa hiks ka-kau hiks terlu-luka pa-hiks parah.'' Ucap Sakura sengungukan. Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di ranjang dengan sedikit meringis, sakit di bagian dadanya. Sakura yang melihat itu segera membantu Naruto.

"Kemarilah Saku-chan.'' Ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya agar Sakura mendekat. Sakura yang mengerti, segera naik keatas ranjang dan segera menyusupkan dirinya didalam dekapan Naruto. Naruto memeluknya erat.

.

.

"Naru…"

"Hm.''

"a-aku… aku…"

"aku sudah tahu Saku-chan. Tadi Rin dan Kakashi-san memberitahukanku. Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.''

"Ta-tapi Naru… a-aku…''

"Sudahlah Saku-chan. Apapun yang terjadi kita akan sama-sama. Meski kau adalah malaikat atau setan atau semacamnya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.''

"Tapi aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang kusayang melindungiku dan terluka olehku Naruto.'' Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang kekasih.

"Justru aku tidak melindungimu, aku akan sangat terluka Saku-chan. Kau adalah segalanya untukku.''

Ucap Naruto sambil memandang kedua mata Sakura seakan menegasi bahwa dia serius akan ucapannya.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku…''

"Aku janji.''

Sakura tersenyum haru dan langsung saja ia menarik kepala Naruto dan menciumnya lembut dan di balas lembut juga oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Quarto warna biru donker sedang melintasi jalan tol. Pengemudinya seorang pemuda ganteng dan cool bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Yang saat itu baru saja pulang dari rumah kekasihnya Hyuga Hinata.

Entah dia terlalu cepat menjalankan mobilnya karena jalanan sepi. Tiba-tiba saja mobil yang di kendarainya berhenti mendadak sampai suara remnya terdengar seperti menjerit.

.

Ciiiiiiiittttttt…!

.

Sasuke menggeram dan segera keluar melihat siapa yang hampir di tabraknya, ternyata yang hampir di tabraknya itu adalah seorang gadis berambut merah memakai kacamata.

Deg

Sasuke sempat terpesona melihat perempuan itu, perawakannya yang tinggi, sekal, kulit putih bersih, rambut merah panjang sepunggung di urai lepas. Sungguh kecantikannya sempat memukau Sasuke. Tapi dia secepatnya tersadar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa.'' Tanya Sasuke sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa.''

"Hn, maaf tadi aku hampir menabrakmu.'' Ucap Sasuke dengan tampang datar. Gadis itu sempat mengeryit tidak suka. Menurutnya orang ini biarpun meminta maaf sama saja seperti tidak minta maaf kalau dengan wajah dingin seperti itu.

"Tidak masalah tadi aku juga yang salah menyebrang tanpa memperhatikan jalanan dulu." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis dan senyum itu membuat hati sasuke terperangah kagum. Ternyata senyum tipis itu memancarkan daya tarik yang sangat tinggi.

Tapi sasuke tidak ingin terlarut dalam kagumnya segera saja dia alihkan dengan mengajak gadis itu berbicara.

"Hn. Kau ingin kemana malam-malam begini.''

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan tuan putri.'' Ucap gadis itu. Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Aku baru saja berada di bumi ini, jadi aku tidak tahu tuan putri berada di mana. Aku sudah melacak auranya, tapi tenagaku sudah terkuras habis saat menuju ke bumi.'' Dan perkataan perempuan itu membuat Sasuke makin menekuk dahinya.

"Apa maksud perempuan itu? Baru berada di bumi? Apa dia hantu?'' tanya sasuke dalam hati. Tapi setelah diteliti mulai dari atas sampai bawah dia tampak seperti manusia biasa bukan hantu yang melayang diatas udara.

"Siapa namamu.'' Tanya perempuan itu dan membuat Sasuke segera tersedar dari tatapannya yang mengintrogasi perempuan yang ada didepannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke.'' Ucap singkat Sasuke.

"Aku Karin.'' Ucap Karin sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke untuk berjabat tangan. Sasuke sempat memandang tangan mulus itu dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Karin aneh. "apa aku salah, bukankah manusia dibumi ini kalau berkenalan menjabat tangan.'' Ucap Karin polos. Dan sukses membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya siapa perempuan yang ada di depannya. Apa dia orang gila. Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menyambut uluran tangan perempuan cantik itu.

"Kau yakin tidak tahu mau kemana.'' Tanya Sasuke ketika melepas jabatan tangannya dari Karin.

"Hmm.'' Gumam Karin dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Rumahmu? Aku bisa mengantar kerumahmu kalau kau mau.'' Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hmmm, apakah aku mempunyai rumah di bumi ini.'' Karin justru balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Cukup sudah, ucap batin Sasuke kesal.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin meladeni orang gila sepertimu.''

"Orang gila?'' Karin mengerutkan dahinya "hei… kau menyebutku orang gila.'' Ucap Karin tidak terima.

"Hn.'' Ucap Sasuke singkat sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya, sebelum dia menutup pntu mobilnya segera saja ditahan oleh Karin.

"Maaf ya tuan saya bukan orang gila.'' Ucap Karin tidak terima di bilangi dirinya orang gila.

"Hn, seterahmu.'' Ucap Sasuke menarik pintu mobilnya paksa dan segera menghidupkan mobilnya meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

"Heiii….'' Teriak Karin. Karin hanya mendengus melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Huffft… dasar manusia dingin.'' Kesal Karin. Seketika wajahnya berubah sendu. "dimana lagi aku mencari putri" ucap Karin sedih. Dia sudah lelah seharian ini dia memakai kekuataannya. Dia ingin istirahat kembali ketempat asalnya, itu tidak mugkin. Kalau dia bisa dia akan melakukannya sekarang. Mana saat ini perutnya lapar minta diisi.

Sasuke sempat melirik ke kaca spion melihat Karin yang terdiam sendiri di pinggir jalan tol yang melihati mobilnya.

"Ck, sial.'' Geram Sasuke tidak tega melihat gadis itu padahal Sasuke tidak pernah perduli kepada siapa-siapa kecuali pada sahabat, pacar, dan keluarganya. segera saja Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan memundurkan kebelakang di mana gadis itu berada.

Karin sempat bingung melihat Sasuke yang memundurkan mobilnya dan membuka salah satu pintu mobil yang berada tidak jauh tempatnya berdiri.

"Naiklah.'' Ucap Sasuke. Karin tidak menjawab malah dia menatap heran kepada sasuke.

"Aku tidak menculikmu, aku Cuma mau menawarkan tumpangan buatmu. Tidak baik seorang perempuan berjalan di tengah malam seperti ini.'' Setelah mempertimbangkan tawaran Sasuke, akhirnya Karin menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke.

Dan ketika Karin memasuki mobil Sasuke, segera saja Sasuke mencium harum wangi mawar. Aroma wangi itu semakin lama semakin terasa memenuhi ruangan mobil tersebut. Padahal sasuke tidak memakai pengharum mobil.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Balas review:

Ryuza light uzumakiboy : wew, thanks senpai dah review walau singkat. Hehehe. Review laginya ^^

Azzaqiyy :ni udah updet ^^ review laginya ^^

Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira : chap ini sudah terjawab kan ^^ review laginya ^^

Ocha chan : terimakasih udah bilang fict abalku ini bagus ^^ tenang aja, bakalan sampai tamat kok ceritanya. insyaAllah ya ^^.

Ini dah update. Review lagi ya ^^

Ps. Jangan panggil senpai panggil aja lily alnya aku masih amatiran hehehehe ^^

NS : ya sakura emank serem hehehe ^^ review lagi ya ^^

Viva La Vida : moment narusaku nanti ada waktunya sendiri kok ^^ review lagi ya ^^

Lily tsuki to hoshi males login : makasih senpai dah mau baca fict gaje abalku ini ^^

Ini dah update. Review lagi ya ^^

NaruSaku : ini dah update. Review lagi ya ^^

Kaname : shika suka ma saku ntar dijelasin kok ^^. Ini dah update review lagi ya ^^

Untuk guest bisa gak kamu tulis namamu ya, biar aku enak manggilnya apa ^^

Kalau naruto apa dia mempunyai kekuatan? Itu sudah pasti tapi disini kekuatannya belum muncul.

Jadi tetap baca and review ya ^^. Jangan lupa law review tulis namanya ^^ dan terimakasih dah mau baca fict gajeku ini.

.

.

.

So… bagaimana menurut para senpai yang baca chap 4 ini. gajekah? Wkwkwkwk :p

Aku harap gak kecewa ama chap 4 ini.

Akhir kata review plissss ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, family, Romance

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

Summary:

.

.

Sepasang suami istri yang telah lama menginginkan seseorang anak tapi tidak bisa karena sang istri mandul. Lalu datanglah DIA yang menawarkan kalau dia bisa memberikan anak untuk mereka. Tapi apa jadinya kalau bayi itu adalah bayi berdarah hitam yang banyak di incar. Bahkan sewaktu kehamilan itu dia tidak mengandung selama Sembilan bulan tapi Sembilan tahun.

Kini sang bayi itu akan membawa dampak bagi kehidupan di Bumi,dialah sang terpilih. Yang mereka lakukan adalah mamastikan bahwa anak itu jangan sampai jatuh ditangan musuh.

Mampukah mereka…

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

Cahaya rembulan mengintip sebagian di balik awan di gelapnya malam. Cahaya bulan yang menerangi permukaan bumi itu, terasa romantis untuk beberapa pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih pada malam itu.

Dan pada malam yang sama, Sasuke mau pun Karin terdiam dalam keheningan. Saat itu Sasuke membawa Karin ke pantai sehabis mereka membeli beberapa potong pakaian untuk Karin. Karena dari kemarin Karin hanya menggunakan bajunya.

Dan baru pertama kalinya, Sasuke menemani seorang cewek yang baru dikenalnya untuk membeli baju. Padahal ketika bersama Hinata saja, ia tidak pernah mengajak kekasihnya lantaran karena Sasuke sendiri orangnya super sibuk. Walau pun ia masih anak sekolah tapi ia sudah mengurus beberapa perusahaan ayahnya di Tokyo.

Hanya kepada Karinlah, Sasuke seperti ini. ia juga tidak tahu alasannya. Bahkan ketika para penjaga toko membilangi dirinya dan juga Karin adalah sepasang kekasih yang serasi, ia tidak keberatan. Justru dalam hatinya ia merasa senang.

Apakah Karin telah memikat hatinya? Padahal ia baru dua hari bersama Karin. Entahlah ia juga bingung.

"Kau kenapa Karin? Apa kepalamu sakit?'' tanya Sasuke pertama kali, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm. Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?'' tanya Karin balik.

"Hn, Tidak. Hanya saja, semenjak kita keluar dari mall kau sering memijit pelipis kananmu. Itu berarti, kau sakit kepala bukan?''

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis ke arah sasuke. Dan senyuman Karin itu membuat Sasuke seketika terperangah kagum dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ternyata senyuman tipis yang Karin perlihatkan dibibir ranumnya memancarkan daya tarik yang sangat tinggi.

"Apa seperti ini maksudmu?'' tanya Karin dengan memperagakan ketika dia memijit pelipisnya.

"Hn, seperti itu.'' ucap Sasuke membenarkan. Karin tersenyum lagi.

"Aku seperti tadi bukan berarti aku sakit kepala Sasuke_-kun_.''

"Hm.'' Gumam Sasuke heran dengan dahi berkerut tanda ia tidak mengerti. "lalu…?''

"Aku seperti tadi. Karena aku sedang menyerap kepandaian dan kebiasaan orang Bumi.'' Jelas Karin.

Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Dahi pemuda tampan tanpa cacat sedikit pun itu berkerut, menandakan ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Karin barusan.

"Kau bohong.'' Ucap Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam mencerna perkataan Karin. Karin terkekeh kecil dan itu makin mempercantik wajah putih bersih itu. Karin tahu bahwa Sasuke akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan berbicara seperti itu. tapi percayalah Sasuke_-kun_ aku bukan orang Bumi.''

"Hn, kau bohong lagi. Jelas-jelas kau manusia bukan hantu semacamnya. Kau punya kaki, tangan, dan anggota tubuh yang lengkap.'' Karin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia memandang hamparan pantai yang ada di depannya. Pada saat itu mereka di dalam mobil dipinggir jalan. Mobil itu sendiri menghadap ke arah pantai.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak akan percaya apa yang akan ku bicarakan…'' Karin berhenti sejenak mengambil udara dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "tapi aku adalah seorang Dewi yang diutus oleh Paduka Dewa tertinggi untuk mencari seseorang.'' Ucap Karin. Ia memandang Sasuke sebentar untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu.

Tapi yang dilihatnya saat itu Sasuke menatapnya datar tanpa menyela sedikit pun perkataan Karin. Karin pun melanjutkan lagi ceritanya sambil menatap langit malam melalui kaca mobil Sasuke.

"Aku ditugaskan mencari seseorang yang harus kubawa ke tempat asalku. Dan dia adalah seorang Putri Kerajaan, Kerajaan dari Clan Haruno.'' Ucap Karin tegas. Sasuke menarik nafas, mencoba untuk tidak menyanggah sedikit pun cerita yang di ceritakan oleh Karin. Walau dalam hati ia donkol, sulit mempercayainya.

Ia memang pernah mendengar cerita tentang para Dewa, dan juga pernah membaca dari kumpulan dongeng dari zaman Yunani dan Mesir. Dimana disitu diceritakan tentang kehidupan para Dewa dan Dewi. Dari cerita itulah yang dipakai oleh Sasuke, sehingga ia tidak menyanggah atau mencela terhadap apa yang diceritakan oleh Karin.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak percaya apa yang kuceritakan tadi Sasuke_-kun_.'' Ucap Karin mengerti. Ia tahu tidak mudah memang manusia seperti Sasuke mempercayai perkataannya.

"Hn, aku memang tidak percaya.'' Karin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan memaklumi ucapan Sasuke yang tidak mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mempercayaiku Sasuke_-kun._ Tapi ijinkan aku untuk tinggal sementara di tempatmu. Kalau aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang ku cari, aku akan pergi.'' Ucap Karin dengan sesopan mungkin.

Karin menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya lama, membuat Karin merasa tidak enak di pandangi seperti itu. Sasuke yang merasa Karin gelisah segera saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Sasuke?'' panggil Karin pelan.

"Hn. Seterahmu. Jika kau merasa betah tinggal di tempatku, aku tak melarangmu'' kata Sasuke.

"kau tak merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku disini?''

Sasuke menggeleng. "hn, Tidak.''

Karin tersenyum lebar. "terimakasih Sasuke-_kun_. Aku janji aku tidak akan merepotkanmu.''

"Hn.''

.

.

.

Arghhhhhhh.

"Hentikan kalian menyakitinya. Hentikan Kakashi_-Nii, _Rin_-San_. Hentikan!'' pinta Sakura memohon.

Saat itu, Sakura tidak kuat melihat Naruto yang berteriak kesakitan yang diobati oleh Kakashi dan juga Rin. Sungguh saat itu Sakura ingin sekali memeluk Naruto, mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya. Hanya saja saat itu kedua tangannya di pegang oleh Temari dan juga Gaara. Mereka tahu bahwa Sakura akan memberontak.

"Hiks… hiks… hentikan Kakashi_-Ni_, cukup jangan menyakitinya lagi.'' Ucap Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Kakashi yang mendengar Sakura menangis dan memohon seperti itu tidak mengheraninya. Walau dalam hatinya ia sungguh terenyuh mendengar Tuan Putrinya menangis seperti itu.

Arrggkkkhhh.

Naruto makin berteriak kesakitan saat Kakashi mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Naruto yang saat itu mengeluarkan cahaya hijau bening.

Sakura yang melihat kekasihnya itu makin berteriak kesakitan, langsung jatuh pingsan. Dia tidak kuat melihat itu semua. Gaara dan Temari yang ada disamping, kanan dan kiri Sakura. Segera menangkap tubuh mungil Sakura sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Temari terpekik kaget melihat adik bungsunya itu pingsan.

"Sakura, Sakura, bangun Sakura.'' Ucap Temari khawatir sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sakura agar tersadar. Gaara segera saja berseru kepada kakak tertuanya itu.

"kita sebaiknya baringkan ke kamarnya _Nee-Chan_.''

"Hm.'' Gumam Temari panik. Segera saja Gaara dan Temari mengangkat dan membawa Sakura ke kamarnya.

Naruto saat itu tidak melihat Sakura yang pingsan. Karena saat itu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi selain hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan. Sungguh pengobatan yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi dan juga Rin membuat ia merasakan sakit luar biasa.

Rin yang berada dibelakang Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kakashi. Yang pada saat itu berada di depan naruto. Telapak tangan Rin dan Kakashi memancarkan cahaya hijau bening berpendar-pendar.

Cahaya tersebut menembus masuk kedalam punggung dan dada Naruto. Dan membuat tubuh Naruto mengejang dangan dada tegak membusung. Kalau dia tadi berteriak kesakitan, kali ini ia tidak bisa bersuara sama sekali. Mulutnya memang terbuka, tapi tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. malah yang terdengar saat itu hanya suara desah nafasnya yang terasa berat, seperti suara mendesis.

Kakashi dan Rin tetap mengerahkan tenaga intinya ke dada dan juga punggung Naruto, hingga akhirnya Kakashi menghentikan aliran kekuatan saktinya. Kakashi bangun dan berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang yang ditempati Naruto.

Rin menengok ke arah Kakashi dan segera saja ia mendapat anggukan kepala dengan tegas dari Kakashi. Segera saja telapak tangan Rin yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau itu menghentak rapat ke punggung Naruto.

Deebb…!

Hooaakkhh…!

Seketika saja Naruto muntah, menyemburkan darah hitam dari mulutnya. Dan darah hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto berhamburan di seprai ranjang yang ia tempati saat itu. Rin dan Kakashi kaget melihat darah hitam yang keluar dari mulut Naruto itu, mengeluarkan asap tipis. Menandakan adanya energi panas pada darah itu.

Segera saja Kakashi yang berada di dekat Naruto buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya, mendatangkan angin sejuk yang membuat darah panas itu dingin seketika. Dan setelah memuntahkan darah hitam itu Naruto terkulai lemas dan ambruk kebelakang. Pingsan. Tapi segera saja badannya ditahan oleh kedua tangan Rin.

Rin membaringkan badan Naruto dengan pelan dan hati-hati setelah terlebih dahulu mencopoti seprai bekas muntahan Naruto. Tampaknya Naruto pingsan tidak sadarkan diri setelah memuntahkan darah hitam tersebut.

Rin segera mengeluarkan cahaya hijau di telapak tangannya ke dada Naruto. Cahaya hijau bening itu bependar menyelimuti tubuh Naruto mulai dari kepala hingga kaki. Hanya sebentar, hingga akhirnya Rin menghentikan aliran cahaya hijau tersebut.

Tampak wajah Naruto kembali normal,nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Tidak ada lagi raut wajah kesakitan yang sering dia perlihatkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini yang ada, Naruto terbaring dengan wajah yang tampak lebih segar dan damai. Rupanya cahaya hijau yang dikeluarkan oleh Rin tadi adalah cahaya penambah energi fisik, yang membuat bekas luka di dalam dada Naruto menjadi netral kembali.

Rin dan Kakashi menghela nafas lega. Kini Naruto telah sembuh. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tersenyum senang. Walau Kakashi memakai masker, tapi Rin tahu kalau Kakashi juga tersenyum seperti dirinya.

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan keluar dari kamar yang digunakan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengannya Rin?'' ucap seseorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Wanita itu menghampiri Rin dan juga Kakashi yang baru turun dari tangga. Tampak wajah wanita berambut merah itu khawatir dan juga cemas.

Rin tersenyum kepada wanita yang diperkirakan berumur 35 tahun itu.

Tenang saja Kushina_-San_ putra anda baik-baik saja. Aku dan Kakashi sudah menyembuhkan luka di dadanya.'' Ucap Rin lembut.

Mendengar perkataan Rin segera saja Kushina menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia bersyukur anaknya baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia sempat keget tadi ketika Sakura menelfonnya, Memberitahu bahwa Naruto terluka parah.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi setelah memutuskan telefonnya, segera ia pergi ke tempat Sakura memastikan putra tunggalnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Putra anda adalah orang yang kuat Kushina_-San_ sama seperti DIA.'' Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Kakashi. Kushina menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Perasaan kesal, marah, rindu, menjadi satu saat itu. Entah kenapa DIA yang dibicarakan Kakashi, membuat ia ingin menangis.

Tapi sebelum cairan bening itu turun seseorang mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Segera saja ia menengok kebelakang, melihat orang yang mengelus punggungnya itu yang tak lain adalah Karura sahabatnya.

"Yang sabar Kushina.'' Ucap Karura tersenyum lembut menguatkan Kushina. Mereka saling menatap hingga akhirnya Kushina memeluk Karura. Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dekapan Karura membuat orang-orang yang ada disitu pun bisa merasakan bagaimana kesedihan Kushina.

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, Karin. Jika kau ingin pergi tunggulah aku pulang sekolah. Atau kalau kau ingin pergi sekali, telponlah ke hpku. Ini nomor hpku.'' Sasuke memberikan selembar kertas dimana kertas itu tertera nomor handphonenya.

Karin hanya mengangguk, sambil memberikan senyum kecil sebagai jawabannya. pagi itu Karin berada di depan pintu apartement bersama Sasuke, yang saat itu hendak berangkat kesekolah.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Sasuke_-kun_.'' Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu.'' Pamit Sasuke.

"Ya.''

Setelah Sasuke pergi segera saja Karin masuk ke dalam apartemen tidak lupa menutup pintu dan menguncinya. setelah memastikan mengunci pintu dengan baik. Karin menuju ke kamar dimana saat ini telah menjadi kamarnya sementara di bumi.

Karin berdiri menghadap kaca meja rias. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca itu beberap detik, hingga akhirnya Karin menutup perlahan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk mengubah dirinya yang asli. Tak lama setelah dia menutup matanya, segera saja cahaya terang benderang terpancar dari tubuhnya.

Zlaaaapp…!

Cahaya itu makin besar dan makin terang. Sangat menyilaukan bagi mata yang memandangnya. Hingga akhirnya cahaya itu padam secara perlahan, dan akhirnya cahaya itu lenyap secara sempurna. Karin membuka matanya perlahan.

Kini yang terpampang dalam cermin bukan Karin sebagai manusia biasa, melainkan sebagai sesosok sebagaimana seharusnya. Sosok wanita cantik berambut merah panjang terurai, mengenakan mahkota hias dikepalanya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya saat itu adalah sebuah dress tanpa lengan. Panjang dress itu sendiri hanya diatas lutut, berwarna hijau kekuningan. Dan juga sebuah selendang hijau yang terlilit rapi dipinggang rampingnya.

Dan tak lupa sepasang sayap putih yang berada di punggungnya, makin mempercantik penampilan Karin saat itu. Sungguh siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan terkagum-kagum melihat kecantikan Karin. Karin sang Dewi Merak.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca, saat ini dia akan memulai pencariannya lagi. mencari seorang Tuan Putri. Kalau bukan dari perintah Paduka Dewa atau sang Dewa Perang atau bisa juga dipanggil kakek olehnya, ia tidak akan melakukannya. Ia tinggal menyuruh seseorang yang mengantikannya tanpa susah-susah turun ke Bumi.

Tapi sayang kali ini ia harus menuruti perintah dari kakeknya itu. kalau dia menolaknya bisa-bisa, kakeknya itu marah besar dan bisa dipastikan kemarahannya itu bisa membuat kedamaian di Surga akan terganganggu.

Karin mengepakkan sayapnya dan mulai terbang ke atas awan. Dengan kesaktiannya dia mulai mencari Putri Sakura dengan melacak aura sang Putri. Dia masih teringat perkataan ibunya sang Dewi penguasa kehidupan binatang, Dewi Kurenai. Ibundanya bilang kalau aura Putri Sakura lebih besar dan juga kuat, lantaran karena Putri Sakura adalah anak dari Penghulu Iblis. Musuh dari para Khayangan.

Jadi dengan secepat kilat Karin meluncur diatas langit bagaikan roket. Ia tidak ingin memperlambat lagi pencariannya terhadap Putri Sakura, ia tidak ingin didahului oleh para kelompok atau sekelompok iblis-iblis jahat yang menyebut kelompok mereka adalah Akatsuki.

Sebuah kelompok yang sama jahatnya seperti Dewa Kegelapan. Yang sama-sama menginginkan kekuatan Sakura untuk menguasai bumi dan juga Khayangan. Maka dari itu Karin bertugas menjemput Putri Sakura untuk dibawa ke Khayangan. Hanya disitu Sakura akan aman tanpa di incar siapa pun.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sama tapi berbeda tempat. saat itu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke sekolah. lantaran ia masih khawatir dengan kekasihnya _pasca_ kejadian tadi malam. Walaupun tadi pagi ia sudah diberi tahu oleh orang tuanya dan juga lainnya, bahwa Naruto telah sembuh. Dan langsung dibawa pulang oleh _kaa-san_nya pada malam itu juga.

Tapi, tetap saja ia ingin melihat kekasihnya itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu baik-baik saja.

"Huffftt.'' Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan. Memikirkan Naruto membuatnya khawatir. Sebab karena dirinyalah Naruto terluka parah seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa _pinky_.'' Tegur seorang pemuda di belakangnya. Segera saja ia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Hn. Kau Shikamaru, Ku kira siapa.'' Ucap Sakura malas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali yang sempat terhenti itu. Meninggalkan Shikamaru dibelakangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Pemuda itu heran mendapati sikap lemas dari si _pinky_ itu. Segera saja ia menyusul Sakura dan menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan lembut.

Mulanya sakura kaget apa yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama ketika Shikamaru bertanya kepadanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Saku?'' tanya Shikamru _To The Point. _Sakura tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, justru saat itu ia seperti ingin menangis. Rasa cemas dan khawatir terhadap Naruto membuat ia ingin menangis. Shikamaru yang mengerti hal itu, segera saja mengulurkan tangan kirinya membawa kepala gadis itu ke dadanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, pecahlah sudah tangisan Sakura dalam dekapan pemuda itu. membuat orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah menatap heran ke arah keduanya.

Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka, menjadikan dirinya dan Sakura tontonan. dan bahkan jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Justru, saat itu yang dia perdulikan adalah Sakura yang menangis dalam dekapannya.

Shikamaru membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut, sesekali mengelus punggung Sakura. Tak perlu berpikir lama, alasan kenapa Sakura menangis. Ia yakin, pasti yang ditangisi Sakura saat itu adalah Naruto.

"Hn. Ada apa Sakura? kenapa kau menangis?'' tanya Shikamaru. Sedangkan Sakura yang ditanyai hanya mengeleng lemah dalam dekapan pemuda itu masih dengan isak tangisnya pelan. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan mencoba mengerti.

"Sakura?'' panggil shikamaru lembut. Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Sakura? panggilnya lagi. Kini Sakura meresponnya. Sakura mendongak menatap wajah Shikamaru sambil senggugukkan. Shikamaru tersenyum lembut menatap gadis itu, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura.

Dalam hati Shikamaru, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa sayangnya ia kepada gadis yang ada di depannya itu. Biarpun gadis itu mencintai orang lain, yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, ia rela melepaskan gadis itu. Asal, gadis yang dicintainya itu bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

N/A: gomennn minna-saann lama updatenya. Hu hu hu T.T

Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk di dunia nyata saya. Jadi, maafkan saya kalau updatenya lamanya ^^.

Sooo aku harap masih ada yang ingat sama cerita gajeku ini wkwkwkwkwk :p

.

.

Ok saatnya balas review :

Lily Tsuki to Hoshi: wahhh terimakasih senpai udah bilang cerita gaje bin abalku ini seru wkwkwkwk :p

Untuk kekuatan naruto entar tau juga kok, secara perlahan-lahan akan terungkap. Jadi baca terusnya senpai ^^ dan jangan lupa reviewnya juga. ^^

.

Azzaqiyy: maafkan diriku azza-san wkwkwkwk :p. aku lupa ngetag di fbmu. He he he coryyyy ^^

Aku janji bakalan tagdi fb mu law aku upadate ^^ o.k

Review laginya and moga suka ma chap ini :)

.

Dei-chan milik sebby: makasih senpai udah bilang keren cerita anehku ini. ni dah update review laginya ^^

.

Aoi YuMekawa: ahhhh senpai salam kenal juga. Aku senang ma review senpai. Dan terimakasih juga udah review mulai dari chap pertama sampai ke empat. Arigatou #bungkuk-bungkuk

Msalah perasaan gaara rahasia. wkwkwkw

Mau fave cerita ini, tentu saja boleh. Malah aku senang ^^

Ni dah update review laginya senpai ^^

.

Ocha chan: wkwkwk terimakasih dah bilang cerita gaje bin abalku ini keren senpai. Review laginya ^^

.

Guest from manado: maslah profil naruto ntar dijelaskan kok. Mungkin beberapa chap lagi, jadi tetap bacanya fict ini dan juga review ^^ arigatou

.

Ikhwan Namikaze: ini dah update review laginya ^^

.

NS: ini dah lanjut ^^ review laginya :)

.

Putpit: Ooaaaa

Sebelumnya, aku mau ngucapin dulu buat senpai Putpit atas riviewnya yang mulai dari chap pertama hingga keempat. Arigatou gozaimasu senpai ^^ # bungkuk-bungkuk

Review senpai sangat membangun sekali. Gara-gara senpai aku jadi ngerti tentang pembatas ceriita itu hehehehe ^^ maslah typo aku akan perbaiki lagi dan juga cara penulisanku yang jelek mulai dari penggunaan tanda baca dan lain-lainnya. ^^ maklum ini adalah fict pertamaku senpai wkwkwkwk :)

Ini dah lanjut ^^ tetap riviewnya senpai :) arigatou ^^

.

Soputan: terimakasih senpai dah mau baca cerita aneh ku ini ^^

.

Maaf kalau lama updatenya lama alnya di kehidupan nyata sedang sibuk, jadi mohon maklumi. ^^

Untuk pribadi naruto, kekuatan musuh, para pelindung sakura ntar di jelasin juga kok

Soo ini dah update review laginya ^^

.

Dan untuk guest aku gak ngerti riviewmu ^^ he he he

Kamu tulis apa kamu bisa merebut sakura dari naruto?

Oaaaa sumpah disitu saya ketawa :D, kalau sakura adlah manusia nyata silahkan saja rebut dia naruto wkwkwkwkwk

Tapi sayang sakura dari dunia anime jadi untuk naruto sajanya ^^

So review lagi ^^

akhir kata semoga para senpai-senpai suka ma chap 5 ini. dan semoga gak tambah gaje lagi wkwkwkwkwk :p

dan saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena ada perubahan cerita. disitu dichap pertama aku menulis temari adalah anak kuliahan dan dichap tiga aku menggantinya menjadi anak sekolahan. Hehehehe

jadi maafkan saya yang membuat para senpai-senpai pusing (saya sendiri saja pusing) #dilempar pakai panci sekampungan. wkwkwkwkwk :p

dan disini saya sedikit menjelaskan. disini Temari kelas 3 SMA sama seperti Gaara. Sedangkan Sakura dan lainnya kelas 2. Jadi singkatnya Temari menyukai Shikamaru yang lebih muda setahun darinya hahahahaha :D

.

soooo minta reviewnya di chap 5 ini ^^

.

keep or delete


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, family, Romance

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

Summary:

.

.

Sepasang suami istri yang telah lama menginginkan seseorang anak tapi tidak bisa karena sang istri mandul. Lalu datanglah DIA yang menawarkan kalau dia bisa memberikan anak untuk mereka. Tapi apa jadinya kalau bayi itu adalah bayi berdarah hitam yang banyak di incar. Bahkan sewaktu kehamilan itu dia tidak mengandung selama Sembilan bulan tapi Sembilan tahun.

Kini sang bayi itu akan membawa dampak bagi kehidupan di Bumi,dialah sang terpilih. Yang mereka lakukan adalah mamastikan bahwa anak itu jangan sampai jatuh ditangan musuh.

Mampukah mereka…

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Saat itu cuaca siang hari di kota _Tokyo_ terlihat sangat ganjil. Siang yang terang benderang tiba-tiba saja menjadi remang-remang. Matahari tertutup mendung. Bukan mendung hitam.

Awan datang berarak-arak entah darimana asalnya. Tapi kehadiran sang awan menjadi pusat perhatian hampir semua orang, karena awan yang datang adalah awan yang tak lazim. Awan berwarna jingga. Hingga membuat wajah langit berubah menjadi ladang neraka.

Awan jingga itu semakin lama semakin semakin tebal. Maka, terpancarlah cahaya redup yang sangat ganjil. Sehingga banyak orang yang berdiri bulu kuduknya memandang langit tersebut.

Sama seperti halnya Sakura yang saat itu berada di sekolahnya. Semua guru dan para murid konoha high school pada heboh membicarakan datangnya awan jingga itu. mereka memandang ngeri ke arah langit.

"Langitnya seperti terbakar,'' gumam Sakura pelan. Entah kepada siapa dia berbicara saat itu. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap teman-teman kelasnya yang pada saat itu menatap awan jingga juga.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan perasaan yang takut luar biasa. Dia yakin awan jingga ini pasti menyangkut tentang dirinya. Kali ini dia tidak ingin ada siapa-siapa lagi yang terluka karena melindunginya.

Sakura menatap sahabat-sahabatnya, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, dan Tenten yang juga menatap langit melalui jendela sekolah. Ia mundur perlahan-lahan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, tanpa disadari air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi meronanya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Sakura mulai berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Kakashi, coba kau keluar sebentar!'' seru Rin di halaman belakang rumah. Kakashi yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil segera keluar. Ia menghampiri Rin di halaman belakang rumah.

"Ada apa Rin?'' tanya Kakashi.

"Coba kau lihat ke atas.'' Tunjuk Rin ke atas langit. Kakashi mengikuti perkataan Rin. Dia memandang ke langit.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Rin.

Kakasih terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Masih memandangi langit. Ia memandang segala penjuru langit.

"Naluriku mengatakan awan itu bukan sembarang awan,'' Ucap Kakashi pelan.

"Jadi awan apa itu?''

Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya lurus ke atas dengan jari mengembang. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Rin mengerti. Kakashi akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mendeteksi energi ganjil yang ada di sekelillingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kakashi menurunkan tangannya dan berkata pada Rin.

"Awan itu berbahaya.''

"Berbahaya bagaimana?''

"Entahlah. Tapi aku menangkap adanya energi jahat pada kumpulan awan jingga itu. aku nggak tahu jenis energinya, yang jelas… awan itu mengandung bahaya buat kita yang hidup di muka bumi ini, Rin. Awan itu mengandung racun.''

"Menurutmu siapa melakukan hal ini? apa… Akatsuki?

"Bisa mereka, bisa juga bukan mereka,'' kata Kakashi.

"Jadi?''

"Aku akan segera melakukan tindakan pencegahan secepatnya. Agar racun itu tidak sampai ke bumi. Racun itu kalau semakin rendah akan semakin membahayakan. Bisa juga mematikan.''

Rupanya dibalik ketenangan Kakashi diam-diam ia menyimpan kecemasan. Tapi ia berusaha menutupinya di depan Rin. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mendengar suara ledakan cukup keras di atas langit.

Suara ledakan itu menggema nyaring.

Bleeggaaaaaarrrr…! Buuuuuuummmmm…!

"Apa itu!'' teriak Rin kaget. Sama halnya dengan Kakashi. Tapi bukan hanya mereka yang kaget, orang tuanya Sakura pun juga kaget. Orang tua Sakura yang mendengar ledakan itu segera keluar dari rumah menghampiri Rin dan Kakashi yang berada di halaman belakang rumah.

"Ada apa?'' tanya Kazikage ayah Sakura.

"Entahlah.'' Jawab Rin. Rin memandang Kakashi yang berada disebelahnya yang masih memandang awan. Dan tanpa disadari Rin dan kedua orang tua Sakura, Kakashi telah menggunakan kekuatan saringgannya. Kedua matanya telah berubah menjadi merah darah.

Seketika itu juga kakashi melontarkan suara yang tegas.

"Jangan ada yang meninggalkan rumah ini!'' belum juga Rin bertanya apa maksud perkataanya, Kakashi sudah menghilang dihadapan mereka dalam sekejap mata tanpa meninggalkan suara ataupun getaran. Kakashi melesat ke atas langit.

Rin memandang ke atas langit menatap kepergian Kakashi. Sama halnya juga kedua orang tua Sakura. Mereka melihat cahaya merah sedang beradu dengan cahaya kuning terang. Gerakan keduanya tampak gesit dan saling menyilang, meliuk, akhirnya beradu dengan menimbulkan ledakan sangat kuat.

Bleeeeggaaarrr…!

"Siapa mereka Rin?!'' tanya Karura kepada Rin yang masih menatap ke langit dengan wajah serius. Rin tidak menjawabnya, sebagai gantinya ia mengangkat tangan ke atas guna untuk mendeteksi siapa pemilik cahaya merah dan kuning tersebut.

Jeeeggaaaarrrr…! Kedua sinar itu saling bertabrakan lagi. membuat Karura mendongak menatap langit lagi. Seketika Karura terperangah kagum, rupanya ledakan keras itu menimbulkan bunga api yang memercik warna-warni, seperti kembang api.

"Sinar kuning itu milik salah satu anggota Akatsuki.'' ucap Rin yang saat itu telah berhasil mencari tahu siapa pemilik cahaya kuning tersebut.

"Lalu siapa pemilik cahaya merah tersebut.'' Tanya Kazikage.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah menggunakan kekuatan intiku mencari tahu siapa pemilik cahaya merah tersebut, tapi tidak berhasil. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku.''

Mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya mereka menatap langit lagi. Sinar merah yang tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya segera berubah menjadi hijau kemerah-merahan. Meninggalkan jauh cahaya kuning milik salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Cahaya kuning yang melihat cahaya merah itu pergi menjauh segera mengejar cahaya merah tersebut. Namun, pada saat itu juga cahaya perak yang diketahui milik Kakashi segera menghentikan cahaya kuning tersebut. Tapi, ia justru dihajar juga oleh cahaya kuning.

Bleeegggaarrr.

Terjadi lagi sebuah ledakan yang cukup dasyat yang menggelegar bumi. Ledakan itu membuat bumi bergetar sebentar. Bukan hanya Rin dan orang tua Sakura saja yang melihat pertunjukkan dilangit itu. tapi, hampir semua orang yang tinggal di _Tokyo_ melihatnya.

Mereka terkagum-kagum melihat cahaya yang seperti kembang api itu. Sinar kuning saat itu pecah menjadi beberapa bagian seperti bola api kecil dan sinar perak juga melakukan hal yang sama menjadi beberapa bagian.

Cahaya perak milik Kakashi segera melesat menyambar cahaya hijau kemerah-merahan yang hampir redup. Wuuuusssttt…! Cahaya perak dan hijau menyatu. Cahaya kuning yang melihat Kakashi ingin pergi membawa cahaya merah tersebut segera menghadang mereka.

Mereka saling berhadapan. Belum juga cahaya perak Kakashi menyerang cahaya kuning tersebut, cahaya kuning sudah pergi meninggalakan cahaya perak Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat itu segera melesak kebawah bersama cahaya hijau. Kedua cahaya itu masuk kedalam rumah. Rin dan orang tuanya Sakura yang melihat kedua cahaya itu masuk kedalam rumah segera berlari masuk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Tubuh putih dan mulus terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Sebenarnya tubuh itu bisa di bilang tidak mulus lagi, karena tubuh itu terkelupas kulitnya. Hampir semua kulitnya terbakar, dengan luka koyak di beberapa tempat. Tapi luka itu telah diobati oleh Rin dengan kekuatan penyembuhannya.

Sehingga luka koyak akibat kulit terbakar itu telah merapat dan menutup kembali seperti sediakala. Dan darah-darah yang terdapat di tubuh mulus itu telah bersihkan oleh Rin. Sehingga tampak lebih baik dari pada yang sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja dulu dia tertidur. Nanti, kalau dia sudah terbangun baru kau bisa menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanya Kakashi,'' Ucap Rin.

Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Rin dan Kakashi segera keluar dari kamar. Dan segera di sambut beberapa pertanyaan dari Karura beserta suaminya yang ingin tahu siapa orang yang ditolong Kakashi tersebut. Rupanya mereka menunggu di depan pintu kamar yang digunkan oleh Rin untuk mengobati seseorang yang ditolong Kakashi.

"Bagaimana keadaanya Rin? Apa dia baik-baik saja?''

"Keadaannya saat ini sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang jelas, dia butuh istirahat sejenak.''

"Syukurlah,'' ucap Karura lega.

"Kau tahu siapa dia Kakashi?" Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Kazikage suami Karura. Tampaknya dia sangat penasaran.

"Hm, aku tahu. Dia adalah Sarutobi Karin anak dari Dewa Penunjuk Jalan, Dewa Sarutobi Asuma. Dan Dewi Penguasa Kehidupan Binatang. Sarutobi Kurenai.'' Jelas Kakashi.

Rin, Karura, dan Kazikage tampak kaget mendengar penjelasan Kakashi yang menyebut bahwa seseorang yang ditolongnya itu adalah anak Dewa yang mereka kenal baik.

"Jadi, apa kamu tahu maksud Asuma menyuruh anaknya ke bumi?''

Kakashi menggeleng. " aku tidak tahu. Maka dari itu aku juga sempat kaget tadi melihat anak Asuma ada di bumi.''

Mereka semua terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya mereka dikejutkan oleh suara telepone di ruang tamu yang cukup nyaring. Karura yang mendengar itu segera saja menghampiri dan mengangkat telephone itu.

"Hallo.'' Sapa Karura melalui teleponenya.

"Hallo Bibi, ini aku Ino.''

"Oohm Ino…? Ada apa Ino?''

"Apa Sakura ada dirumah Bi?''

"Sakura? bukankah, Sakura sekolah? Apa dia tidak masuk?'' tanya Karura bingung.

"Tadi dia memang ada Bi. Tapi setelah masuk jam pelajaran terakhir, dia tidak muncul-muncul hingga pulang sekolah. Kami pikir dia sudah pulang kerumah.''

"Dia tidak ada pulang kerumah Ino.'' Ucap Karura sedikit panik. Dia menatap suaminya yang sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya. Suaminya yang melihat gelagat istrinya yang panik itu segera saja menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura tidak ada di sekolah. Katanya Ino, Sakura sudah pulang di luan,'' Ucap Karura panik. Kazikage yang mendengar itu segera saja mengambil telephone ditangan istrinya dan berbicara dengan Ino.

Kakashi dan Rin yang melihat itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka mempunyai firasat buruk kali ini.

"Bagaimana?'' Tanya karura ketika suaminya menutup telephonenya. Tampak jelas sekali saat itu wajah Karura sangat khawatir terhadap putri bungsunya.

Kazikage tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, tapi sebagai gantinya dia malah mengangkat telephone dan menghubungi Temari dan juga Gaara yang saat itu belum pulang untuk mencari Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kau mendapatkannya.'' Tanya pria berkulit putih dan rambut hitam panjang yang saat itu sedang duduk di kursi singhasananya.

"Hm. Saat ini kami sudah mengamankannya didalam goa sesuai permintaan Paduka.''

"Hm, bagus. Kita hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi. sebentar lagi tujuan kita tercapai,'' ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan seringai jahatnya.

HAHAHAHAHA.

Hingga akhirnya pria itu tertawa jahat membuat para pengikutnya ikut tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

"SAKURA MENGHILANG…?! Hilang… hilang, bagaimana maksudmu?!'' teriak Naruto marah ke arah Ino. Gaara dan Shikamaru melihat Naruto yang marah segera saja menahan kedua tangan Naruto.

Sedangkan Ino segera ditarik oleh Sai kedalam pelukannya. Saat itu Shikamaru, Ino, dan juga Sai berada di rumah Sakura.

"Na… Naruto. tenanglah nak,'' Ucap Ibu Sakura. Dengan gemetar menahan tangis ia menenangin Naruto yang marah pada saat itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menahan ledakan emosi yang hampir meledak itu. ia mengatur pernapasannya perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat berhasil menguasai emosi, baru ia bertanya lagi dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa Sakura menghilang?'' Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Ino menjawab dengan takut. Takut melihat kemarahan Naruto tadi. "tadi waktu di sekolah, pas masuk jam pelajaran terakhir. Sakura tidak ada masuk kedalam kelas sampai kelas pulangan. A-aku pikir dia pulang di luan, karena memang ketika Sakura masuk sekolah dia tampak lesu sekali.''

Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Ino. Untuk beberapa saat yang terdengar saat itu hanya suara isak tangis Karura yang dipeluk oleh Temari. Tampaknya hilangnya Sakura membuat semua orang khawatir dan juga cemas. Terlebih Naruto. Hingga akhirnya mereka dikagetkan oleh suara lembut seorang wanita.

"Aku tahu dimana Putri Sakura berada.''

"Karin.'' Panggil kakashi dan Rin berbarengan.

"Hai kakashi-_san_, rin-_san_.'' Sapa Karin hormat.

"Kau sudah sehat?'' tanya Rin.

"Hmm. Terimakasih Rin-_san_ atas pengobatanmu.''

"Sama-sama.''

"Dimana Sakura?'' tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Karin. Karin tersenum lembut kepada Naruto.

"Apa khabar paman Naruto?'' sapa Karin membuat Naruto seketika kaget.

"Apa? Paman?'' ucap Naruto kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan bahwa Naruto adalah pamannya.

"Hm, kau adalah pamanku. Namikaze Naruto.''

Saat naruto ingin berbicara lagi kepada Karin, Shikamaru segera berkata dengan serius.

"Dimana sakura?''

"Ya, dimana Sakura karin?'' Kali ini Karura juga ikut bertanya. Karin memandang satu-persatu orang yang ada saat itu.

"Sebelum aku memberitahu dimana Putri Sakura. Saat ini yang lebih penting adalah menyelamatkan manusia bumi.'' Karin menatap Kakashi dan Shikamaru dengan serius. "kita harus memusnahkan awan jingga itu terlebih dahulu.''

Mungkin untuk beberapa orang yang ada disitu mengerti akan ucapan Karin tapi tidak untuk Ino dan Sai. Justru mereka saat ini bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Karin yang mengerti akan hal itu segera melirik ke arah Rin. Rin yang mendapat lirikan itu segera mengangguk.

Rin menyuruh Ino dan Sai untuk mengikutinya dan langsung di inyakan oleh mereka berdua. Awalnya Ino dan Sai ragu tapi, ketika mendapat anggukan kepala dari Naruto mereka pun menurutinya. Hingga akhirnya Ino dan Sai pun tidak terlihat lagi di ruangan itu.

"Kakashi dan aku akan memusnahkan awan itu. Sedangkan Rin dan juga Shikamaru bertugas menyelamatkan Putri Sakura."

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Ke… kenapa Shikamaru menyelamatkan Sakura. apa yang tidak ku ketahui disini?'' Tanya Naruto. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan malas. Sedangkan Karin tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Shikamaru akan menyelamatkan Putri Sakura. Karena, Shikamaru adalah salah satu pelindung tuan Putri sama halnya dengan Kakashi.'' Jelas Karin. Membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget. Dia menatap Shikamaru dan Karin secara bergantian.

"Kau bohong.''

"Sayangnya itu benar bodoh,'' Ucap Shikamaru setengah malas. Shikamaru melirik kecil ke arah Temari yang saat itu juga sedang menatapnya.

Entah kenapa Temari yang mendengar Shikamaru akan menyelamatkan Sakura membuat dia tidak suka. Tapi saat itu ia hanya bisa terdiam menjadi pendengar yang baik. Apalagi ia juga sudah mendengar bahwa Shikamaru adalah salah satu pelindung Sakura.

"Jadi kau tahu keberadaan Sakura saat ini.'' tanya Kakashi. Karin menggeleng membuat Kakashi dan juga lainnya bingung.

"Kita akan tahu dimana tuan Putri berada karena…'' Karin berhenti sejenak menatap Naruto yang saat itu menatap dirinya dengan bingung.

"Karena Naruto-_Ji_ yang akan melacak dimana Putri Sakura berada."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku? Kenapa aku…" dengan cepat Karin memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Naru-_Ji_ kamu adalah… _Rikudou Sennin_ si manusia iblis.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N

Oke di chapter berikutnya adalah penyelamatan sakura dan juga ada penjelasan tentang asal-usul kenapa naruto adalah seorang Rikudou sennin. Dan mungkin aku juga akan menyisipkan sedikit lemon narusaku. Kyaaaaa ketahuan gue mesummm ^^ khukhukhukhu :p

Dan aku juga mau minta maaf law chap ini pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Gomen #bungkuk-bungkuk. di chap ini yg tentang awan jingga itu ku ambil dari salah satu novel yang ku baca.

dan aku juga maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu n.n

.

.

special thanks buat :

azzaqiyy, ocha chan, putpit, KUNTUA, Manguni, Guest, dan juga Kagawa.

Terimakasih buat riviewnya. Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan tahu bagaimana kelanjutan fict ku ini. arigatou gozaimasu ^^

.

.

Oke gak banyak cingcong. Silahkan keluarin saran, kritik, untuk review di chap ini.

See you next time ^^

.

.

Keep or delete


	7. Chapter 7

"Jadi kau tahu keberadaan Sakura saat ini.'' tanya Kakashi. Karin menggeleng membuat Kakashi dan juga lainnya bingung.

"Kita akan tahu dimana tuan Putri berada karena…'' Karin berhenti sejenak menatap Naruto yang saat itu menatap dirinya dengan bingung.

"Karena Naruto-_Ji_ yang akan melacak dimana Putri Sakura berada."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku? Jangan bercanda aku hanya…" dengan cepat Karin memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Naru-_Ji_ kamu adalah… _Rikudou Sennin_ si manusia iblis.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, family, Romance

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

Summary:

.

.

Sepasang suami istri yang telah lama menginginkan seseorang anak tapi tidak bisa karena sang istri mandul. Lalu datanglah DIA yang menawarkan kalau dia bisa memberikan anak untuk mereka. Tapi apa jadinya kalau bayi itu adalah bayi berdarah hitam yang banyak di incar. Bahkan sewaktu kehamilan itu dia tidak mengandung selama Sembilan bulan tapi Sembilan tahun.

Kini sang bayi itu akan membawa dampak bagi kehidupan di Bumi,dialah sang terpilih. Yang mereka lakukan adalah mamastikan bahwa anak itu jangan sampai jatuh ditangan musuh.

Mampukah mereka…

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Semua yang berada diruang tengah itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Karin. Begitu pun juga dengan halnya Naruto.

"Ketahuilah , _Ji-san_… kau adalah _Rikudou Sennin_. Kau terlahir dari kesaktian Dewa dan juga Iblis. dua kekuatan yang tabu untuk dipersatukan. Kekuatan yang saling bertolak belakang.''

Naruto berkerut dahi menatap Karin dengan tajam dan sekaligus bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Karin. Karin menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ada keraguan dalam hatinya untuk menjelaskan kebenaran kepada pamannya itu.

"Karin.'' Panggil Kakashi sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Karin menatap Kakashi yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk tidak menjelaskan siapa diri Naruto sebenarnya. Karin yang mengerti langsung menganggukkan kepala. Belum juga Karin berbicara tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyelanya.

"Jelaskan!'' ucap Naruto yang saat itu menundukan kepalanya. Tampak kedua tangannya saling mengepal erat.

"_Ji-san_…''

"Jelaskan! Apa maksudmu menyebutku adalah _Rikudou Sennin_ si manusia iblis Karin. JELASKAN!'' Tiba-tiba saja nada bicaranya Naruto meninggi yang membuat Karin berjenggit kaget dan juga tegang. Ia merasakan hawa panas yang menyengat kulit wajahnya dan tangannya.

"_Ji…ji-san_.'' Panggil Karin takut. Buru-buru ia mundur setelah disadari hawa panas itu berasal dari tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih tertunduk itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Karin. Karin terbelalak kaget setelah disadari tatapan Naruto kini telah berubah. Mata Naruto yang biru berubah menjadi biru kekuning-kuningan dan juga sepasang taring tajam di giginya. Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu segera mengeluarkan petir dari telapak tangannya untuk berjaga-jaga. Naruto dengan perlahan tapi pasti, dia menghampiri Karin yang memilih menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

Di atas perbukitan tanpa tanaman yang menjulang tinggi, tampak bewarna hitam kelam. Disitu ada sebuah goa yang tertutup bongkahan batu separuh bagian. Di bagian depan goa terdapat tempat yang datar, sepertinya sengaja dibangun seukuran lapangan basket. Tak ada tanaman apapun yang tertanam disekitarnya, kecuali tonjolan batu-batu granit berbagai macam ukuran dan bentuk.

Di dalam goa itulah dimana Sakura disembunyikan oleh anggota Akatsuki. Saat itu, kondisi Sakura bisa dibilang keadaanya cukup memprihatinkan lantaran gadis itu pingsan dengan pakaian yang robek disana-sini. Hingga memperlihatkan sedikit tubuh putih mulusnya. Belum lagi dirinya dalam keadaan terpatri rapat dengan dinding batu goa tersebut. Tubuhnnya yang mulus terbenam sebagian kedalam batu dan sulit untuk dikeluarkan.

Melihat kondisi Sakura yang tak berdaya seperti itu membuat pemuda tampan berambut kuning hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan orang yang disanyanginya itu. dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Maafkan aku Saku-_Chan_.''ucapnya sedih sambil berlalu dari tempat itu. sedangkan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri sempat memangil-mangil nama Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Naruto.'' setetes air mata jatuh di wajah putih mulusnya.

.

.

.

Deg

.

Naruto yang tadi ingin menghampiri Karin Tiba-tiba saja berhenti. dia memegang dadanya yang berdetak dengan cepat hingga membuat dadanya sedikit sakit. Naruto tiba-tiba saja berlutut sambil memegang dadanya yang makin berdebar menyakitkan.

"Ukh! Sakura…'' desah Naruto pelan. Kedua mata yang berubah menjadi biru kekuning-kuningan itu berubah seperti sedia kala. Hingga akhirnya kedua mata biru itu tertutup seiring kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri…

"_Ji-san_!''

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!" mereka semua berteriak kaget melihat Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri itu. segera saja mereka menghampiri dan menolong Naruto.

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Cherly

* * *

Khusina hanya bisa memandang sendu pada putra semata wayangnya yang kini masih tak sadarkan diri. Sepanjang dalam pingsannya Naruto selalu saja menyebutkan nama Sakura. kadang kedua matanya yang tertutup itu mengalir setetes air mata.

Khusina yang melihat itu hanya bisa menyeka air mata putranya lembut. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bersalah sekali kepada putranya itu. Ia masih ingat dulu ketika semua anak-anak mengoloknya, membilangi dirinya adalah anak haram tanpa ayah. Bahkan Khusina masih ingat bagaimana sakitnya Naruto ketika di malam purnama.

Setiap malam purnama memang Naruto akan berteriak kesakitan lantaran karena dia akan berubah menjadi sesosok siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia akan berubah menjadi sesosok iblis yang kejam, mengincar darah manusia untuk diminumnya dan memuaskan hasrat lelakinya.

Sebenarnya yang membuat Naruto seperti itu karena kesalahannya di masa lalu dulu. Dimana dirinya dulu adalah pemimpin dari bangsa iblis yang sangat kuat. Bangsa iblis yang menentang dan membenci para Dewa-Dewi di Khayangan. Tidak jarang mereka saling menyerang satu sama lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya dia mulai jatuh hati kepada salah satu Dewa tampan yang mirip dengan putranya. Pertemuan pertama mereka itu terjadi di bumi. Ketika Khusina yang mulai jenuh dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin iblis. Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit hiburan dengan turun kebumi dan sedikit menganggu kehidupan manusia.

Rupanya niat jahat Khusina saat itu diketahui oleh salah satu Dewa yang tidak sengaja melihatnya di air suci. Disitu dia melihat Khusina membuat para manusia saling berkelahi akibat bisikan-bisikan setannya. Khusina tertawa senang melihat hasil kerjanya yang terbilang sukses.

Hingga akhirnya Dewa berambut kuning cerah itu turun ke bumi untuk menemui Khusina. Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik mulanya mereka saling bermusuhan, berperang satu sama lain. berbulan-bulan lamanya mereka saling bermusuhan hingga akhirnya entah siapa yang memulai mereka menjadi teman. Tentu saja dengan diam-diam kalau sampai para bangsa Iblis dan para Dewa lainnya mengetahui hubungan mereka, mereka berdua pasti sudah dihukum saat itu juga.

Berbulan-bulan lamanya mereka berteman hingga akhirnya timbul benih-benih cinta di antara mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya Khusina dan Dewa itu melanggar peraturan para Dewa dan juga Iblis. dimana peraturan itu tidak membolehkan para bangsa Iblis dan juga para Dewa-Dewi berhubungan, apalagi sampai jatuh cinta. Hal itu sangat tabu.

Tapi tidak untuk mereka berdua. Justru mereka bercinta secara diam-diam. hingga akhirnya dari hasil hubungan gelap itu ia mengandung. Para Dewa murka, dan tak mau menerima kehadiran bayi dalam kandungannya. Dan begitu pula dengan bangsa Iblis. Maka Khusina dikutuk oleh para Dewa tertinggi menjadi manusia biasa.

Rupanya murka para Dewa saat itu mengakibatkan hujan badai tanpa kilat di bumi. Saat itulah Khusina yang berubah menjadi manusia biasa dibuang ke bumi. Dengan wujudnya yang sebagai manusia biasa dan tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa dibumi harus membuatnya banting tulang untuk meghidupi dirinya dan juga bayi dalam kandungannya.

Kadang sempat terbesit di dalam hatinya untuk menggugurkan bayi dalam kandungannya tapi ia urungkan niatnya mengingat bayi itu adalah hasil cintanya dengan orang yang dia sayangi. Ia masih ingat perkataan kekasihnya untuk menjaga buah hati mereka.

Khusina tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya tak kala seseorang memanggil namanya dengan pelan. Karin menatap dirinya dengan takut saat itu.

"_Obaa-san_!'' panggil Karin pelan di belakangnya. Khusina tidak langsung membalas panggilan Karin. Justru saat itu wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah mengeras seperti menahan emosi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Karin?!'' Tanya Khusina dingin. Karin yang berada dibelakangnya hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Maaf _Obaa-san_. Aku kesini hanya untuk bertemu Putri Sakura. Ini permintaan langsung dari si DIA _Obaa-san_.'' Jawab Karin.

Brakk

Khusina bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar hingga membuat kursi kayu yang ditempatinya duduk jatuh ke belakang. Dia menatap Karin tajam dan juga penuh amarah.

"Kenapa kau harus memberitahu Naruto tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya.'' Teriak Khusina marah. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa gemetar dan takut, tak berani menatap _Obaa-san_nya itu. dengan gemetar dia menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia harus memberitahu Naruto siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Khusina hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya mendengar penjelasan Karin. Ia syok tentunya.

"Jadi itu alasannya DIA menghidupkan kembali Sakura. Tsunade-sama dan DIA sudah merencanakan hal ini dari dulu. Dengan menyatukan diri Sakura dan juga Naruto akan menciptakan janin yang baru yang akan lebih kuat lagi.''

Karin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm, itu benar _Obaa-San._ Dengan kekuatan Putri Sakura sebagai anak berdarah hitam dan juga kekuatan _Ji-San_ sebagai _Rikudou Sennin_ mereka akan menghasil anak yang memiliki kekuatan jauh lebih besar dari kedua orang tuanya.''

"Apa anak yang akan dilahirkan Sakura nanti akan menjadi _Rikudou Sennin_ juga?!'' Karin mengangguk lagi.

"Hm. Tapi anak itu bukan hanya sekedar _Rikudou Sennin_ biasa. Kalau Naruto-_Ji_ adalah _Rikudou Sennin_ si manusia iblis maka anak itu adalah _Rikudou Sennin_ yang memiliki 10 manusia Iblis sekaligus dalam dirinya. Ini semua untuk melawan Dewa kegelapan dan juga para Akatsuki. Dan para Dewa tertinggi juga sudah sepakat untuk melaksanakan rencana itu. Anak yang kelak akan lahir hasil dari hubungan Naru-_Ji_ dan juga Putri Sakura akan menjadi Senopati Perang dari pihak Kahyangan. Para Dewa mengandalkan kesaktian anak itu, sebagai anak _Rikudou Sennin_ yang masih suci dan juga terlahir sebagai anak tunggal.''

"Karena rencana itu kau menjemput Sakura, agar Sakura aman?''

"Ya. Tapi ternyata aku terlambat. Ketika aku sedang melacak keberadaan Putri Sakura tiba-tiba saja aku bertemu dua anggota Akatsuki yang saat itu membawa seseorang gadis yang ku ketahui itu pasti Putri Sakura yang dalam keadaan pingsan. Aku melawan salah satu dari anggota itu sedangkan yang satunya membawa Putri Sakura lari. Aku berniat mengejar orang yang membawa Putri tapi justru yanga ada aku malah dihajar temannya yang lain hingga aku babak belur. Tapi untung ada Kakasih yang menyelamatkanku saat itu.''

Karin menarik nafas sejenak. Masih menatap neneknya ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Yang ku takutkan adalah jangan sampai ketua mereka menaruh benih dalam diri Putri. Bahaya Jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Anak itu akan menghancurkan bumi dan juga Khayangan. Dia akan menjadikan anak itu sebagai senjata terkuatnya. Setelah itu baru dia akan melawan Dewa Kegelapan musuh terkuatnya.''

Khusina terdiam mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Menurutmu siapa ketua dari kelompok Akatsuki itu?'' tanya Khusina. Karin meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah hingga akhirnya dia berkata.

"Orichimaru.''

0o0o0o0o

* * *

"Kau yakin ini arahnya Kakashi?'' teriak Karin kepada Kakashi.

"Ya, aku merasakan di arah sana.'' Tunjuk Kakashi. Rin mengangguk mengerti segera saja ia melesak ke arah yang ditunjukan Kakashi tadi.

Saat itu mereka sedang melakukan penangkalan terhadap awan jingga. Kakashi dan juga Rin melesat ke atas, mendekati gumpalan awan jingga yang sejuk yang diyakini oleh Kakashi sebagai pusat racun yang paling berbahaya.

"Kakashi, aku nggak bisa bergerak!'' ucap Rin tiba-tiba yang pada saat itu telah terkepung oleh pusaran angin kencang yang membuat rin hanya bisa berputar-putar. Ia terkurung dalam hawa panas yang disertai angin padat berbagai arah itu.

Kakashi yang melihatnya segera ikut masuk dalam pusaran angin itu. dia menarik salah satu tangan Rin agar berpegangan padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau berpegangan! Aku akan menghatam pusaran angin ini!'' teriak Kakashi. Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Rin memeluk pinggang Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya erat sedangkan Kakashi segera menyatukan telapak tangannya rapat kedepan dadanya. Kedua tangan yang merapat itu mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya perak keungu-unguan.

"Kita akan kebawah, berpeganganlah dengan erat.'' Ucap Kakashi. Setelah mengucapakan hal itu Kakashi segera melesak kebawah dimana pusat angin itu berada. Tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya perak keungu-unguan segera menghantam titik pusat angin itu berada.

Claaap…! Blleeeeggaaaarrr…!

Dentuman keras pun terjadi. Kakashi segera memeluk erat Rin. Mereka berdua terlempar jauh keluar dari pusaran angin yang hancur akibat serangan Kakashi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Kakashi khawatir. Rin menggeleng kepala dan tersenyum kepada Kakashi lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,'' ucapa karin tulus.

"Hm. Kita harus secepatnya melakukan penangkalan,'' ucap Kakashi sambil melesak kearah tempat pusat awan beracun. Rin segera mengikuti dari belakang.

Kakashi berhenti begitu pun dengan Rin. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan gumpalan awan hitam yang mereka perkirakan adalah sumber masalah. Kakashi menyuruh Rin untuk mengurung awan jingga itu sedangkan Kakashi yang akan menghancurkannya dengan kekuataanya yang bernama chidori.

Zlaaaappp…! Zuuuubb… zuuuubb…!

Rin melesak zig-zag mengelilingi pusat awan jingga itu untuk dia kurung dengan cahaya hijau yang menguar dari telapak tangannya. Setelah berhasil mengurung awan jingga itu, Kakashi segera membuka penutup matanya untuk mengaktifkan mangekyo sharingannya agar memudahkannnya untuk mengetahui dimana titik pusat awan jingga itu berada.

"Menjauh rin!'' perintah Kakashi yang pada saat itu telapak tangannya mengeluarkan kilatan petir.

Wuuutt…! Rin segera melesat menjahui Kakashi. Ia berubah menjadi cahaya merah keabu-abuan seperti bintang kecil. Pada saat itu juga Kakashi menghantam keras pada pusat gumpalan awan sejuk.

Woooooossssszzzz…! Chiiidoooriiii…! Deeeepp…

Blegaaaaaaaarrrrr…!

Luar biasa besarnya dentuman dahsyat yang terjadi saat itu. Awan jingga segera berubah menjadi abu-abu, makin lama semakin gelap. Langit bergetar bagaikan mau runtuh saat itu juga.

Mereka yang ada dibumi melihat perubahan awan jingga menjadi hitam sebagai tontonan yang mengagumkan. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka saat itu baru saja diselamatkan dari ancaman kepunahan. Mereka bertepuk tangan dan tertawa-tawa menyaksikan perubahan cuaca yang cukup drastis itu. awan yang menjadi hitam, lambat laun berubah menjadi putih dan langit menjadi terang kembali.

Kakashi dan Rin berhasil memusnakan awan jingga itu. Mereka melesak kembali ke bumi dimana orang-orang yang berada di rumah Sakura telah menunggu mereka berdua. Kini masalah awan jingga telah terselesaikan. Dan kini tinggal satu masalah lagi yang harus mereka urus yaitu menyelamatkan Putri Sakura dari kelompok hitam Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, kurang ajar si Hatake sialan itu.'' geram seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang saat itu sedang menatap perubahan langit. Tampaknya dia sangat geram kepada Kakashi yang berhasil melumpuhkan awan jingga yang dia buat.

"Rupanya kau kalah lagi Tobi atau bisa juga dipanggil Obito.'' Ejek temannya yang kebetulan berada disampingnya.

"Tch.'' Orang yang dipanggil Tobi atau juga Obito mendecih sebal kepada rekannya itu.

"Jangan pernah memanggil namaku seperti itu. bagiku Obito sudah lama mati.''

"Hahahaha.'' Madara tertawa sejenak. Hingga wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya. Kau tahu kan malam ini tuan Orchimaru akan melaksanakan rencananya. Jadi kita semua harus bersiap-siap.''

"Hm.''

Madara pergi menjauhi Tobi. Membiarkan rekannya itu sendiri dengan pikirannya. Dia tahu rekannya itu sangat membanci Kakashi Hatake lantaran gadis yang dia sukai itu lebih memilih Kakashi dari pada dirinya. Padahal bisa dibilang dulu mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil.

Entah karena seorang gadis atau masalah lain, Obito atau Tobi memutuskan hubungan persahabatan mereka dan bergabung dengan kelompok Akatsuki. Obito tidak tahu padahal hingga sampai saat ini, Kakashi maupun Rin berharap Obito kembali ke jalan yang benar dan kembali bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

Malam ini Kakashi, Rin, Karin, Shikmaru, dan tentunya juga dengan Naruto mereka akan menyelamatkan sakura. Karin sudah memperhitungkan bahwa malam Ini mereka harus secepatnya menyelamatkan Sakura sebelum Orichimaru melaksanakan rencana jahatnya itu.

Saat itu mereka semua sudah berada di daerah kekuasaan Akatsuki. Mereka menembus lapisan dimensi yang dibuat Akatsuki setelah menghancurkannya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto saat itu telah berubah menjadi _Rikudou Sennin_ atas permintaan Karin. Pertama kali yang melihat perubahan Naruto sebagai _Rikudou Sennin_ adalah ibunya dan juga Karin. Mereka berdua terkesima dengan perubahan besar yang terjadi pada diri Naruto. Karin bahkan sempat bilang bahwa DIA dan Naruto hampir terlihat sama. Khusina memang tidak bisa membohongi bahwa DIA yang dibicarakan adalah Minato ayah biologis Naruto. Dua pemuda yang sangat berarti bagi Khusina.

"Berhenti,'' ucap Karin tiba-tiba dan membuat semua orang disitu pun berhenti. Mereka menatap Karin bingung begitupun juga Naruto. Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya hanya bisa megernyit tidak suka.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini Karin?'' tanya Naruto geram.

"Jangan gegebah _Ji-San_. Ingat pesanku dari awal, kita tidak bisa sembarangan untuk bertindak.''

Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan gemuruh hatinya yang tak sabar ingin menyelesaikan masalah itu. Rin yang mengerti mencoba mengelus punggung Naruto lembut. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Naruto pun berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Ya aku ingat pesanmu. jadi kita harus bagaimana.''

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin kita menjadi dua kelompok. Rin dan Kakashi-_San_ kalian berjaga diluar goa sedangkan aku, _Ji-San_ dan Shikamaru akan masuk kedalam mencoba menyelamatkan Tuan Putri Sakura. kita tidak tahu bahaya apa yang kita hadapi. Tapi yang jelas jika setelah salah satu diantara kami menemukan Putri Sakura, kita harus secepatnya membawa pergi dari tempat ini,'' jelas Karin panjang lebar. Semua mengangguk mengerti.

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Karin, Naruto, Shikamaru segera masuk kedalm goa itu sedangkan Kakashi dan Rin berjaga-jaga diluar.

"Berhati-hatilah,'' ucap Rin khawatir. Karin mengangguk mengerti.

Sedangkan Sakura yang dicari saat itu sudah dipindahkan di dalam sebuah kamar yang berukuran sedang dengan penerangan cahaya minim. Sakura terbaring di sebuah ranjang yang cukup besar. Sakura saat itu masih tidak sadarkan diri atau lebih tepatnya dia di bius.

Sakura berbaring diatas tumpukan bunga-bunga Sakura yang entah siapa melakukannya itu disebar di atas ranjang dengan tubuhnya yang hanya dililitkan kain putih bersih panjang. Orichimaru memandang nafsu ke arah Sakura yang lemah tak berdaya seperti itu. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti dia membuka pakaiannya satu-persatu. Menyisakan hanya celana panjangnya.

Dia merangkak ke atas tubuh Sakura tanpa menghimpitnya. Dia memandang sejenak anak berdarah hitam itu. dia memandang mulai dari wajah hingga kebawah hatinya sedikit memuji betapa cantiknya gadis yang berada di bawahnya itu. Sebuah obyek yang sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Pertamanya Orichimaru mengelus lembut lengan Sakura memekai tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kiri di jadikan sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Sambil mengelus lengan itu ia memperhatikan wajah cantik itu sekali lagi. Mata hitam itu memandang wajah bersih bak pualam hingga tatapan itu berhenti di bibir mungil sang gadis. Bibir mungil yang ranum dan merekah basah membuat hati lawan jenisnya berdebar ketika memandangnya.

Tercium oleh hidung Orichimaru aroma wangi khas bunga Sakura yang menyebar kemana-mana. Aroma wangi itu keluar dari tiap-tiap pori tubuh gadis musim semi yang membuat dia tidak bosan akan wangi itu.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Tuan Putri,'' Ucapnya pelan. Orichimaru menyeringai jahat sambil mengangkat sedikit dagu Sakura untuk diciumnya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N:

Huaaaa apa-apaan itu #nunjuk-nunjuk atas khukhukhukhu

Maafkan saya membuat cerita ini lebih aneh lagi. habis otak ini tidak mau bekerja sih #ditabokpakaiduit

Wkwkwkwkwk. Yup maafkan saya karena tidak ada lemon untuk chapter ini lantaran aku pisah. jadi chapter depannya baru ada lemon. Tenang saja orichi gak bakal nodain sakura kok. Kan sakura hanya punya naruto. jadi punyaku juga gak papa #dishanarosakura. :p

Yoshhh saatnya balas review :

Ikhwan Namikaze: senpai maafkan diriku tidak ada lemon di chap ini lantaran aku misahin untuk chap depan.#bungkuk-bungkuk

Ini dah update baca and review laginya senpai ^^

Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi: arigatou dah baca dan suka sama cerita gaje ku ini ^^

Ini dah update review laginya ^^

Terminator : ini dah lanjut. Review laginya ^^

Kagawa : ah maaf senpai belum ada lemon, untuk chap depan dipastikan ada lemonnya.

Untuk lemonnya tenang ja tidak akan vulgar kok ^^ review laginya

Cicikana : belum ngertinya? Saya sendiri ja gak ngerti bwahahahah #plakkk

Ini dah lanjut ^^ review laginya

Azzaqiyy : semoga pertanyaanmu terjawabnya di chap ini ^^ azzaqiyy-san.

Ini dah lanjut review laginya ^^

Uye :

Ini dah update review laginya ^^

Lily Tsuki to Hoshi : ini dah update senpai ^^ review laginya ^^

Dan terimakasih juga untuk masukkkannya. Iya aku akan lebih teliti lagi. arigatou senpai ^^

Adityaisyours : ah makasih dah baca cerita gajeku ini. kamu suka wah aku jadi senang :D

Ini dah update ^^ riview laginya ^^

.

.

Oke gak banyak cingcong. Silahkan keluarin saran, kritik, untuk review di chap ini.

See you next chap ^^

Keep or delete?


End file.
